


You're All I Need (The Very Air I Breathe)

by punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Series: Dear Lover, [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And we're back, Author regrets a lot of things in his life but this filth isn't one of them, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Collars, Consensual Somnophilia, Cum Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Hoonsol, Domestic smut, Happy valentines day you filthy animals and a happy carat day, Lee Jihoon | Woozi's Fingers, Light Dom/sub, Lots of Food, M/M, Overstimulation, Service Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Sex Toys, Smut, Somnophilia, Sugar baby Lee Chan | Dino, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Top Jeon Wonwoo, You've heard of otter in a collar so i raise you collared by an otter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: February rolls around faster than Wonwoo would like it to and he finds himself worrying about what to give a man who's had everything he could possible want in life but thought he needed Wonwoo to feel sane.Jihoon on the other hand, finds his heart wrapped up in verses and tunes and sitting on someone's phone on repeat. And it terrifies the living hell out of him.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Chan | Dino
Series: Dear Lover, [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933723
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Dear Lover, Home is Never Far When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> *drum beats*
> 
> Wooh!  
> ha ha ha  
> are you ready for this?
> 
> ZIMZALABIM
> 
> *INTENSE CLINGING SOUND*
> 
> as always, mind the tags!!  
> (Specially on this one)  
> *sweats nervously*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo can't be bothered to think of what to give someone who can buy anything and he made the mistake of asking his friends for help. But he eventually does figure out what to give to Chan. What he could offer Chan that only he could possibly give to him.

"What about giving him a lap dance?" 

Wonwoo closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and tries to ignore the urge to just get up and leave. 

"Soonyoung, no." Jun says softly and Jihoon had the gall to laugh. "I think i like the lap dance idea. Only because the idea obviously pains Wonwoo." Jihoon says and he takes a sip of his coffee. "You said something money can't buy." Soonyoung argues, genuinely convinced that this is a great idea, and Wonwoo once again takes a deep breath. 

In hindsight, it's Wonwoo's own fault for coming to them for help. 

It's a slow Tuesday morning in the cafe and Wonwoo has decided to move their bi-monthly meet up here instead. Jeonghan had told him he basically had the week off since he's been swamped with christmas ads last december and an endless Chinese new year promo for at least three brands last month. Honestly it feels like enough shooting to warrant him a month off but a week off is better than nothing. Especially this week. 

"I asked for birthday gifts, not your personal fantasies." Wonwoo says and Soonyoung flushes and hits his arm. "Please." Jihoon adds. "If anything, Soonyoung would be into giving a lap dance more than getting one from his daddy." "I told you not to call Mingyu that! He's an actual dad! Wonwoo's the daddy." "Why the fuck would you say that out loud?!" Wonwoo hits Soonyoung's arm and Soonyoung points at Jihoon across from him. "Okay. Everyone shut up." Jun says and Wonwoo sighs. "When's his birthday again?" Jun asks. "Two days from now." "So on Thursday. Not much time left to do anything you can give." Jun says with a frown. "What, like something homemade?" Jihoon asks and Jun nods. "What about you? What are you getting your boyfriend?" Jun asks Jihoon and Wonwoo smiles at Jihoon's frown. "If you say 'he's not my boyfriend' I'm kicking your balls. It's just us so stop with the theatrics. What are you getting your boyfriend?" Jun says and Wonwoo still finds it entertaining to see how Jun is still the only one who can walk past through Jihoon's bullshit. "I wrote him a song. What else am I gonna give him?" Jihoon says with a grunt and Jun smiles at him. 

That does make sense. For Mingyu's birthday last year, Soonyoung prepared a party for him. Because Soonyoung's good with that. People and attention. And Jun basically just gave himself to Seungcheol for a whole twenty-four hours on his birthday bec he knows it's all Seungcheol ever wanted. Time to get Jun to himself. And no one is the least bit surprised to know Jihoon would give Vernon a song. He can even pass it up as just a simple gift a producer would give to his favorite artist to work with even though Wonwoo's pretty sure a lot more happens in Jihoon's studio for him to lock the doors when Vernon's there. 

But that's basically gifts they specialize in. It's what they're good at. What is Wonwoo good at? What could he possibly do that would appeal to Chan in the slightest? 

"Hey?" Jun flicks his ear and Wonwoo grunts and swats his hand away. They're in Jun's car and just one look out of the window and Wonwoo knows that they're already at their place. His and Chan's place. "Don't do that." Jun says and Wonwoo takes the seatbelt off. "Do what?" "The overthinking thing where you basically blank out half the day just because you're drowning yourself in your own head." Jun says and Wonwoo really hates being called out to that level of accuracy. "Okay dad. Thanks for the advice." "I mean it. And if you want advice, just do what you think he'll like." That much is easy. Pleasing Chan, in any level, is basically a perfected skill for Wonwoo. 

Oh. 

_Oh._

"That's... That's actually really great advice. Thanks Junnie." Wonwoo says and he grabs his bag from the backseat and gets out of the car. "Say hi to Seungcheol for me. And if he ever misses my dick-" "Goodbye, Wonwoo." Jun cuts him off and Wonwoo laughs as Jun pulls the car door close rather loudly. It's kind of fun to have something to tease Jun about. Wonwoo checks the time in his watch and finds that it's about an hour past noon and he wonders if Chan's home or not. His schedule for the past month was a lot worse than Wonwoo's. So bad that Wonwoo had to resort to their old ways of taking Chan's mind off of things. As much as Wonwoo likes what comes with it, the idea that Chan needs it to feel sane just pins a twinge of pain in his chest. Chan even stayed in bed for the rest of the next day and Wonwoo had the pleasure of taking care of him like that. But now Chan reassures him that a bath together at the end of the night was more than enough. Not that that would stop Wonwoo in giving him more than that. But he hopes Chan will get some well deserved break. He's so tired that when Wonwoo goes up to leave earlier, Chan is still passed out in their bed. Wonwoo hoped he'd wake up after his shower and all but even after dressing up and getting ready, Chan was still sleeping heavily under their sheets with King sitting by the foot of the bed. Wonwoo asks him to look after Chan while he's out and King proves his allegiance by tapping Chan's foot twice over the covers. It was enough to make him feel less restless. 

But seeing Chan still in the same position as he left him does make Wonwoo worry. 

Wonwoo drops his bag by the bed and crawls up the bed. His first scary thought of Chan in some sort of coma vanishes as Chan's hands cling to him as soon as he's close enough and Wonwoo actually got to finally breathe. "Chan?" Wonwoo runs his fingers through Chan's black hair and Chan hums. "Hey, babe? Are you okay?" Chan answers by humming and burying his face on Wonwoo's side. "Babe, you're scaring me." Wonwoo says with a soft laugh and Chan peeks open one eye to smile at him. "G'mornin" Chan says, still a bit slack jawed from sleep, and Wonwoo wants to kiss him just because he can. "Is this your rebellious phase? Sleeping in and ignoring work on a Tuesday?" Wonwoo asks and Chan pushes himself up a bit only to flop down on top of Wonwoo's chest. "I have the week off. I am the boss, you know? I can take a week off for my birthday." Chan says and Wonwoo runs his hands up and down on Chan's back, under his shirt. "You scared me." Wonwoo admits and Chan pushes himself up and kisses Wonwoo's jaw, right under Wonwoo's lips. "I just made sure to finish all my work for this week by yesterday." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs. "Then sleep some more. I'm gonna make us lunch." Wonwoo says but Chan doesn't budge. "Chan, come on." Wonwoo carries him up by slipping his arms under his armpits but Chan just makes himself heavier. "Let me make lunch and then you can use me as a pillow for the rest of the day. I promise." Wonwoo tries to make a deal and Chan hums. Wonwoo groans as he tries to move again and when he's tired, Wonwoo flips them over and Chan does this soft groan as his back hits the bed. "Stay here. Sleep some more." Wonwoo says and Chan pulls him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him lazily. "Can you make something with an unhealthy amount of cheese?" Chan asks and Wonwoo hovers over his lips. "What's the password?" Wonwoo asks and Chan slips his hands under Wonwoo's shirt. "Thank you daddy?" Chan says and Wonwoo pinches Chan's neck, making him laugh. "Please." Chan says, laughing, and Wonwoo tries his best to find out what it tastes like by kissing him. Chan arches himself up, pressing himself flush against Wonwoo, and Wonwoo kisses down Chan's neck before crawling out of bed and getting up. "Don't get up until I call you, okay?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. King walks in their room as he walks out and Wonwoo hears Chan talking to him in his baby voice. 

Wonwoo pulls out everything he needs. Elbow macaroni, ground beef, garlic and onions, and cheese. Three cheeses. Wonwoo likes to think this is one of the perks of dating an heir of what he thinks to be a Million dollar enterprise or something like that. He also won't admit to it but the domesticity that comes with living with Chan has definitely changed him for the better. His used to be clumsy way of cooking is now him dicing a whole onion in under a minute and it just makes cooking for Chan all the more better. He leaves a pot of water to boil with a bit of salt, pepper, and oil, as he sautes the garlic and onion with a good amount of butter, adds ground basil and a bit of pepper before dumping the ground beef in. He looks for the can of tomatoes somewhere in the expanse of cupboards behind him and dumps two cans in his mostly new and still shining food processor to completely turn it into tomato paste as the beef cooks. Wonwoo dumps the macaroni in the now boiling water and stirs it a bit and then leaves it to pour the tomato paste on the now cooked beef. Wonwoo takes turns stirring both pots, draining the macaroni after eight minutes and leaving it on the sink in the colander as he waits for the sauce to finish. He grates a shit ton of mozzarella, pours just as much of the already grated parmesan, and also grates the other that he seems to have forgotten the name of. It's cheese all the same anyways. Wonwoo pulls out a ceramic dish, puts enough sauce in to cover the entire bottom of it, and then adds the macaroni. He puts a bit of cheese on top of it, then the rest of the sauce, then tops it off with the rest of the cheese to give him that burnt cheese skin Chan loves so much. 

Wonwoo was just about to start making coffee after cleaning up everything he's used for making lunch when Chan comes out to the kitchen in a different shirt. Wonwoo's shirt. Wonwoo's unbuttoned shirt. Wonwoo doesn't remember much from last night but he can't remember when the hickie under Chan's collar bones was made. "You done cooking?" Chan asks and Wonwoo looks up at Chan's smile. "What?" "Food." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. "Right. Uhm. Food. Uh, I'm gonna make you a chocolate coffee... thing." Wonwoo holds up the chocolate bar in his hands and Chan laughs. Wonwoo belatedly sees King in Chan's arms and he sets him out on the island as Chan sits on the stool to watch Wonwoo. "I'm so glad my boyfriend's a barista. I get drinks like this everyday." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs. "Right." Wonwoo says and he glances back at Chan and finds him smiling at him, chin hooked on his palm as he leans on the island. "Well, you are a model too so I guess you look kinda nice too." Chan says and Wonwoo shuts the coffee machine close and leaves it to make the coffee as he turns and smiles at Chan. "So I'm basically a coffee machine wrapped in male model poster?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. "Well that and your big... you know..." Chan says and Wonwoo ndos. "Ah, right. My big _personality_." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. Chan leaves his seat to sit on the counter next to Wonwoo, claiming Wonwoo's left hand and placing it on his thigh as Wonwoo tries to make coffee with one hand, and Wonwoo moves to stand in between his legs as Chan takes a sip of his coffee. 

Wonwoo's never been a stranger to being overdramatic but Chan quite literally tastes like comfort. There's a tinge of mint at the edge of his lips, remnants of toothpaste making the deep kind of sweetness of Chan's mouth seem a bit more richer. Chan's arms are around his neck, draped over his back, and Wonwoo thinks Chan's a bit too overdressed for lunch. "Good morning." Chan says, lips smiling not even an inch away from Wonwoo's, and Wonwoo closes his eyes as Chan's hand goes up to the back of his head, carding through his hair. "I think I hear your timer ringing." Chan says and Wonwoo kisses him again. "I don't hear anything." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs softly against his lips. "Wonwoo, come on. I'm really hungry." Chan pleads and Wonwoo sighs. "You can't just walk around like this and expect me to control myself." Wonwoo says, unbuttoning his shirt more, and Chan shivers as Wonwoo slips his hand under it and on the smooth skin of his waist. Chan slaps his arm and places his palms on Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo lets himself be pushed back and he watches Chan, messy haired, unbuttoned shirt, and loose sweatpants. He watches him jump off the counter and kisses him on the lips once before asking what he made. 

Chan devours at least half of the dish in under fifteen minutes with a few sips of his coffee in between huge bites. Wonwoo just watches and wipes the sides of Chan's mouth after every bite and Chan tells him about his work for the next month. "I spoke with Jeonghan sometime last week and he's working on fixing your schedule, too." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. "What about your job in the cafe?" Chan asks and Wonwoo smiles. "I've been training a couple of people to manage the new branch by April so i'm gonna have them split my shifts and Seungcheol will 'observe' them to see who will be fit for it. But the thing is I know he's gonna send me to the new one while those two get to stay there. So I'm good. March is ours." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. "I still think we should consider our first meet up as our anniversary." Chan starts and Wonwoo sighs. "Can't we just agree that it's March?" Wonwoo asks and Chan sighs. "I guess. It's not that romantic, though." Chan says and Wonwoo scoffs. "We're literally going on a trip for the entire March. How is that not _romantic_ enough for you?" Chan laughs at Wonwoo's affronted voice. "Shut up. That's not what I meant." Chan says and Wonwoo takes a sip of his black coffee. 

They manage to finish the entire thing after an hour and Wonwoo pulls out one of the ice cream stored in their freezer as Chan scrolls through Netflix for something to watch. Wonwoo leaves the ice cream to Chan as he changes into more comfortable clothes and King follows him to their room. Wonwoo changes into a shirt and sweatpants and turns to find King still sitting right at the doorway. "Why do I feel like I've offended you somehow? What do you want?" Wonwoo asks and King just looks up at him with a bored expression and lets out a grunt in the form of purring. "Well?" Wonwoo asks and when King just stares at him he takes a step towards him to go out only for King to stop his feet. "Is this _your_ rebellious phase? You've gone through this phase eight times now." Wonwoo says and King screams at him. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, ignores his thrashing as he carries King in his arms, and he drops him to the couch next to him only for him to scream at him again and goes down to walk past him and jumps up on Chan's lap. "Having problems with your son?" Chan asks, eyes still on the T.V. as he frowns at the shows he deem are not good enough, and runs a hand over King's back. "He just likes annoying me for no reason at all." Wonwoo says and King glares at him. "He's just moody that you're gone most of the time and when you are home you only pay attention to me." Chan says and Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "If that was the case then he'd hate you, not me." "Oh yeah. But we both agreed on antagonizing you together, so." Chan says and he leans back as he plays a movie. "It's not that easy getting your attention these days, you know?" Chan says and Wonwoo has never been more offended by anything Chan has ever said to him. 

Last time Wonwoo checked, his life pretty much revolves around Chan. It isn't as bad as it sounds, okay? He's in love with him a normal amount. He works as diligently as he could so he could get any day off he can when Chan suddenly has a free day and Wonwoo mostly takes the early shift so he'll be home and already have dinner prepared for when Chan comes home. And then his attention is basically just him until they both fall asleep. Wonwoo can't actually remember a time where Chan wasn't in his mind. He's probably there more than Wonwoo himself. And Wonwoo's not in the least bit mad. But to say that... Wonwoo's attention is hard to get? Wonwoo can't even look at anyone else when Chan's in the room. What the hell does he mean?

"What do you mean by getting my attention these days?" Wonwoo asks and Chan turns to him with a surprised look. "What?" Chan asks and he pauses the movie that Wonwoo was definitely paying attention to. "I'm not like... Do you feel like I haven't been paying attention to you? Because, as much as I don't want to argue with you, I know at least five people who will prove you wrong. _Six_ if we add Jiwon." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. Actually laughs. This is basically Wonwoo's worst nightmare. "No, babe. I didn't mean it like that. Oh my God." Chan says and he pulls Wonwoo in for a hug. "Wonwoo. I just- I meant you're very, uh... How do I say this? You're a very _diligent_ person when it comes to work." Chan says. "That's a good thing!" Wonwoo argues and Chan nods, still fucking laughing. "I know! And I love you so much for it. I just think you're.. I don't know. Working too hard to make this relationship work." Chan says. "So you're saying I've being very obsessive?" Wonwoo asks and Chan takes a deep breath. " _Jesus_. Okay. Get out of your head for a minute." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs. Chan pushes Wonwoo to lean back on the sofa and he settles on Wonwoo's lap. "What I was saying is you're doing exactly what i was doing before. You're doing a lot to make this work that you don't get to enjoy much of the relationship itself. You work at the opening shift so you're leaving by the time I wake up, and at night you're too tired that you're asleep as soon as we finish dinner. And you never take the weekends off anymore bec you think you need all of your days off stockpiled to fit my schedule." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs. "I know you're doing it for us but I like it the way it was. When you would antagonize me every morning shower we had and when I would pretend to not know how to slice an onion so you'd do the thing. And I missed sleeping in with you every Sunday. Which, by the way, is also your fault. Because I distinctly remember working weekends before you ruined me forever by literally keeping me hostage in my own bed so I won't work on Sundays." Chan tilts Wonwoo's head up and smiles down at him. "I thought we're over the whole proving your worth thing? What more do you need from me to get it through your head that I love you regardless?" Chan asks and Wonwoo takes a deep breath because he can't fucking cry. Not like this. Chan will never let him live it down if he cries now. 

So Wonwoo pulls Chan down for a kiss and hugs him as tightly as he could. 

"I'm not trying to prove anything. I just... I wanted to do that for you." "I know that. And i appreciate it. But you don't need to go the extra mile for it, you know?" Chan asks and Wonwoo sighs. "But it's _for_ you. When have i ever _not_ gone the extra mile for you?" Wonwoo asks and Chan smiles. He nods and runs his fingers through Wonwoo's hair. "You're right. I guess you've always been too good for me." Chan says and Wonwoo pinches his sides. "That's not what I meant." Wonwoo argues and Chan laughs softly. "I know. I just wanted you to know what i meant when i said that. Okay?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. Wonwoo lifts Chan up and flips them sideways, letting Chan lie down on the sofa while he lies down on Chan's chest. Wonwoo let Chan watch as the movie plays out and he just focuses on Chan's fingers playing with his hair. 

That night, Wonwoo lets Chan help with dinner. He swears he's a better cook than Wonwoo thinks he is and Wonwoo just smiles as Chan does eventually end up asking for help. They eat their dinner on the table with Wonwoo's chair being as close as it possibly could to Chan's, and then they share what's left of the bottle of wine in the fridge. They shower and lounge as long as they could in the bath before the water turns cold. Chan tortures Wonwoo by wearing his shirt and just underwear, claiming that Wonwoo's old enough to control himself like he isn't doing this on purpose, and Wonwoo just put on his sweatpants and crawled behind Chan on the bed. They talk for a good hour, Wonwoo's arms around Chan's waist and his nose right against the skin at the back of his neck. Chan turns right as Wonwoo is close to falling asleep and he tucks Wonwoo's head under his chin and wraps his arms around Wonwoo's neck in a hug. 

* * *

Wonwoo wakes up Thursday morning with his phone vibrating behind him and Chan practically on top of him, completely naked. Flashes of last night pass through his mind and he smiles as he wraps his arms around Chan before turning on his side to gently drop Chan on the bed. Chan groans in the process and scowls at Wonwoo. "Happy birthday." Wonwoo says and Chan closes his eyes again and drops his scowl. He clings closer to Wonwoo and Wonwoo laughs as he tries to break free. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick. I promise." Wonwoo says and Chan groans but eventually lets go. Wonwoo goes out of the room and heads straight for the coffee maker. His initial plan to call for breakfast has been sabotaged by his promise to Chan last night. But a headstart is better than nothing. After he's set the machine, he goes back to their bedroom and finds King sitting in the middle of the bed. "I think someone wants to greet you a happy birthday, too." Wonwoo says and Chan flips himself over from where he's lying on his stomach and he sees King right next to him. Wonwoo crawls back on bed as Chan pets King's head and Wonwoo wraps himself around Chan on the other side of the bed and kisses his shoulder. "Sorry we had to kick you out last night. Your dad was busy for the good part of the night up until early morning." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles at his dopey grin. "Damn right I was." Wonwoo says and he kisses Chan. He completely forgets about King and lies on his back to kiss Wonwoo back properly and Wonwoo traces his body over the sheets, settling his hand on Chan's waist as Chan pushes him back to breathe. "Best birthday sex ever." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs at his satisfied sigh. "It's already noon. Good thing I set an alarm, too. Imagine if we just slept through your birthday." "Are you kidding me? We've already spent three hours of it in the best way we possibly could. If you ask me, that's more than enough." Chan says and Wonwoo just smiles down at him. 

They spent the entire day yesterday basically just wrapped around each other. Wonwoo used two of his days off and just stayed by Chan's side as much as he could. They made whatever food they could make and somewhere after nine, Chan just places himself on Wonwoo's lap and strips himself of his shirt asking for a birthday gift only Wonwoo could give. And Wonwoo's still not well versed in saying no to Chan. Not that he'd ever want to, really. 

But that's how they ended up here. Chan looking up a recipe on how to make a cake and Wonwoo preparing everything he thinks they'll need. The plan was to prepare the cake and cook lunch while it bakes. But then they ended up finishing the cake batter an hour later and Chan's too hungry to even think about what to make so they just ordered in food as they finished their cup of coffee. Which is Wonwoo's second gift, technically. A huge mug, basically the size of a bowl, with a handle. It's enough to fit coffee that's as much as the both of them could drink. Chan is definitely okay with Wonwoo's attempt to invade as much of Chan's personal space and Wonwoo thinks Chan should definitely not fuel his possessive tendencies. 

When the food comes, Wonwoo tells Chan to stay in the kitchen unless he wants to dress decently other than just Wonwoo's loose and unbuttoned white shirt and both of them really would rather that Chan didn't change. Wonwoo ordered pizza, hawaiian pizza to prove to Chan that he really does love him that much, and a few boxes of various japanese food that Chan had ordered after Wonwoo. Jay, the security for Chan's specific elevator, took it upon himself to bring the food up by himself and told Wonwoo to tell Chan a happy birthday. Wonwoo thanks him, makes a mental note to add Jay on all the people he's gonna send valentines gift to, and brings the food inside. Chan sits on the island while Wonwoo sits on the stool between Chan's legs as Chan eats _takoyaki_ and his pizza by alternating bites of each. Wonwoo takes a deep breath and endures his sweet pizza. It sure as hell is worth the entertained smile Chan wears for the rest of their lunch and Wonwoo pulls out the cake sometime as they eat and lets it cool as they keep eating. Chan feeds him various things, making him eat the only _takoyaki_ that didn't have any seafood in it, and Wonwoo actually kind of liked the bacon and corn one. 

As Chan cleans up their not so surprising amount of leftovers, Wonwoo makes the chocolate-coffee frosting he learned to make in the cafe and he lets Chan go to town with dressing the cake. Wonwoo definitely took a video that no one is ever gonna be allowed to see given what Chan was wearing and Wonwoo just laughs along everytime Chan adds more to the already drowning cake. Wonwoo tells him it'd be better to put it in the fridge for a while but Chan insists on getting a slice right then and so Wonwoo lets him. Chan barks out a laugh as the icing on top of the cake is almost as thick as the cake itself and Chan had a lot of fun licking the icing off of his fingers. He feeds Wonwoo their mess of a cake and Wonwoo just smiles as Chan tells him something Wonwoo's too distracted to hear. Wonwoo kisses Chan's too sweet lips and Chan drops his fork to wrap his arms around Wonwoo's neck. 

Then Wonwoo accidentally pushes the slice off the table as he reaches to grab Chan by his waist and the ungodly amount of icing rolls down Chan's front until it lands with a loud and satisfying plop on the floor. Wonwoo watches Chan for a second as Chan looks back at him and they look down on the remains of the slice and then look up to stare at each other before bursting out laughing. Wonwoo grabs the cake from the counter and puts it inside the fridge before anything else and then he picks up the slice of cake on the floor and throws it out. He grabs a bunch of paper towels to scoop out the icing that reached the floor and throws those out as well and then he turns back to a still frozen Chan. Wonwoo drags Chan to their room, tells King off when he threatens to come close, and King meows at him from the bottom of his tower and Wonwoo closes the door to their bathroom. 

Chan walks up to the shower but Wonwoo grabs him by the wrist and pushes him back on the sink. He lifts him up to sit on the counter and Wonwoo takes off his shirt slowly before smiling up at Chan. "Can I?" He asks and Chan nods, already blushing just at the thought of it. Wonwoo starts by kissing Chan's neck and goes lower and lower until he reaches the frosting on his chest. Chan whimpers a bit when Wonwoo holds him by his waist and Wonwoo just spreads the frosting a bit more onto his skin before licking it off. He takes his time, prolonging it, even, and Chan sounds as if he's enjoying this more than Wonwoo. When Wonwoo reaches Chan's stomach, he feels fingers grip his hair. Chan's painfully hard under his boxer briefs and Wonwoo just licks the frosting on top of it. Wonwoo moves his hands to Chan's knees when they threaten to close and Wonwoo goes down on his knees as he licks Chan's thighs clean. He even goes as far as to lick the inside of his thighs after the frosting has been long gone and he figured Chan wouldn't push his head down as hard as he was if he didn't want Wonwoo between his legs like this. 

When Wonwoo’s done, he gets up to kiss his beautiful and breathless boyfriend who grabs Wonwoo's wrist to place it over his straining dick. "Shower first, _then_ you get to cum." Wonwoo says and Chan groans, nodding. He pulls Wonwoo for a kiss and Wonwoo does the honor of completely undressing both of them and fingering Chan under the warm shower with nothing but the slick left in his ass from the lube they used last night. It may not seem enough but he knows that Chan's not a stranger to the little hint of pain mixed in with pleasure. Wonwoo had a hard time convincing Chan to dry up but Chan eventually did do as he was told but only after a stern hand on his thigh and a threat of pulling out the only toy he genuinely does not like. "You promised never to use the cock cage as a threat." Chan says, frowning. "And you promised to be good. Don't be a brat and you'll get what you want." Wonwoo says and Chan flushes pink from his chest up. "Besides. It was obviously an empty threat. You know how much I like milking you dry." Wonwoo says and Chan frowns as his dick twitches. Wonwoo laughs softly as he drags Chan out to their bedroom and carries King out of their room. "I'm kind of feeling guilty for kicking him out again." Chan says and Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. "Do you want him to watch?" Wonwoo asks and Chan makes a disgusting face. "Didn't think so." Wonwoo says and he turns off the light and opens the blinds to let the sunlight in. 

Something about sunlight pouring in as Wonwoo fingers Chan some more feels all the more domestic in Wonwoo's head. Chan's soft whimpers with his eyes closed just adds up to the paramount of noises Wonwoo's stored in his head and Wonwoo gets to hear more of it when he pulls Chan's right leg over his own shoulder, letting Chan's knee hook right next to his neck. "What does the birthday boy want?" Wonwoo asks and Chan peeks an eye open as Wonwoo just keeps moving his fingers in and out of him, spreading him open with three fingers. "You're asking me now?" Chan asks and Wonwoo laughs. "There must be something you've been wanting to ask for." Wonwoo says, leaning down to kiss Chan's jaw. "I don't... I don't know. Anything." Chan says and Wonwoo clicks his tongue. "What if I-" "You know what I like." Wonwoo's threat gets cut off and Chan's hand is suddenly on the side of his neck, pulling him to hover over his face. "You know how to play with me, right?" Chan asks and Wonwoo's suddenly painfully hard. 

Wonwoo kisses him. He kisses him the only way he knows how. Hungry and hurried like he's been starved of it and Chan all but moans because of it. Wonwoo pulls his fingers out to slide his hand up Chan's sides, leaving a messy trail of slick on his skin that Wonwoo can lick clean later, and Chan shivers. "Let me suck you off." Wonwoo says and Chan gasps. Wonwoo throws Chan's other leg over his shoulder and Chan keens at the embarrassing position he's left in. "Then I'm gonna fuck you on your back so I can see how pretty you are as you beg for more. And then I'm gonna eat you out until you pass out the same way you did last christmas." Wonwoo says all this in between kisses and bites on the inside of Chan's thighs and he smiles at every little twitch Chan's dick makes under him. "And then I'm gonna fuck you until you wake up. You want that, don't you?" Wonwoo asks and Chan flushes from his neck up. "You're not that subtle, baby. You should've just told me you're into that kind of thing." Wonwoo says and he leans up to kiss Chan's mouth, folding his pretty body as he does and he thanks Chan's childhood ballet lessons for making him pretty fucking flexible. "Do I have you permission then? To fuck you 'til you wake up?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. "Words." Wonwoo says and Chan swallows thickly. "Do it properly." Wonwoo reminds him and Chan shivers. "Want Wonwoo to fuck me. Fuck me when i pass out. _Please_." Chan begs, tries his best to, anyways. Wonwoo runs his fingers through his hair and praises him for being honest. Wonwoo will probably never get used to the visible reaction Chan has to his words. How Chan basically vibrates with it no matter how small the praise is. Wonwoo kisses Chan's parted lips, licks inside his mouth for a bit before going down to kiss his chin and down to his neck and chest until he reaches his stomach. 

The way to get through Chan’s defenses is to let him know you're doing everything just for him. His years of searching for validation has left him vulnerable to the least bit of unfiltered attention that Wonwoo's pretty sure Chan would pass out if you compliment him endlessly for an hour. Wonwoo would make sure to tell him to look, to remind him that Wonwoo's only paying attention to him, that he's all Wonwoo cares about right now. Wonwoo grips Chan's thighs tightly and then loosens his grip to squeeze them hard right as he takes Chan in his mouth. Chan squeezes his thighs close on either sides of Wonwoo's head and Wonwoo savors the flush and tender skin around him before running a soothing hand on Chan's thighs. "Relax baby. We're gonna draw this out as long as we can for you, okay?" Wonwoo says and Chan melts ever so gently onto the sheets. He takes a deep breath and grips Wonwoo's hair gently as Wonwoo takes him back in his mouth. Chan starts breathing hard the moment Wonwoo starts bobbing his head and Wonwoo makes sure to use his tongue as much as he can. He keeps his palm moving on Chan's thigh and up to his waist as he savors the weight of Chan's dick on his tongue. The little spurts of precum just pushes Wonwoo to do better, the saltiness mixing in with Chan's scent and the way his skin tastes that Wonwoo feels a little bit overwhelmed. Chan tenses up, jerks suddenly when Wonwoo digs his fingertips on his skin a bit harsher than he had intended, and Chan's grip on his hair tightens. "Fuck. I-" Chan chokes. "I can't.. can't breathe." Chan says, moaning, and Wonwoo pulls off. He kisses the base of Chan's dick, he nips at the skin between his thigh and his dick, and Chan lets out a drawn out moan as he loosens up even more. Wonwoo wants to make this as long and as good as he possibly could but he knows Chan's about to reach his end when he takes him back inside his mouth. Chan's right leg tenses and his grip on his hair tightens again so Wonwoo takes him in his mouth and keeps him there until Chan spasms. He pulls back until only the head of Chan's mouth is in his mouth and he flattens his tongue against the slit, letting Chan's cum cover his tongue as Chan tugs on his hair painfully. Wonwoo makes sure not to swallow as he uses his hand to milk Chan of his orgasm and he lets Chan breathe before pulling out and leaning up to hover over Chan. He gets pulled into a kiss almost immediately and Chan moans against his mouth as he swallows his own release from Wonwoo's tongue. 

Wonwoo almost bites Chan's tongue in his mouth when his soft fingers wrap around Wonwoo's dick. "Don't want to rest for a bit?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shakes his head, still trying to catch his breath as he licks his lips clean. "Want you to fill me up already." Chan says, his voice was rough and quiet, almost like he's purring, and he hums as he presses his own dick against Wonwoo's. "Wonwoo." Chan says, sounding almost drunk, and Wonwoo heaves out a heavy breath. Wonwoo grabs the lube from besides Chan's pillow, right where he left it, and he pours a generous amount on his dick and lets Chan's pretty fingers spread it around his length. Wonwoo isn't the least bit embarrassed with how much Chan's hand affects him and seeing it cover not even half of Wonwoo's length just adds fuel to Wonwoo's already blazing unhealthy obsession with Chan's size. He moves his hips back, just enough for Chan to press him under his balls, and against his slick rim. Chan's unfocused eyes lock with Wonwoo as soon as he feels Wonwoo's dick against his skin and Wonwoo watches as Chan's pupils lose their focus, blown out open as Wonwoo fucks inside him in one long and smooth push. Chan is impossibly warm and instead of squeezing around Wonwoo like he always does, he's just soft and tender skin wrapping lavishly around Wonwoo that he almost loses his focus as well. Wonwoo takes a few seconds to breathe and to regain his sanity as he bottoms out and he wraps Chan's legs around his lower back as gently as he could while nipping at his neck. "You feel so, so good." Wonwoo mutters and Chan whines softly. "Won... I'm-" Chan suddenly clamps up and Wonwoo kisses his neck and waits for him to relax. "You're doing good baby. Just calm down." Wonwoo says, distracting Chan by kissing what skin is closest to his lips, and holding Chan by the waist to keep him from squirming. 

After a minute, when Chan's breathing goes down, Wonwoo pulls back slowly without any warning and Chan's grip on his shoulder tightens and then turns into gentle scratches as Wonwoo pushes back in. "See? You're taking me so well." Wonwoo says and Chan lets out an adorable whimper as Wonwoo gradually picks up the pace to find one that would drive Chan past his breaking point. Somewhere in between soft and fast. Making sure to pull back as much as he could so Chan will be taking as much of his whole length back in. And Wonwoo decides on the pace when Chan's scratches turn into frantic touches and choked out breaths. Wonwoo keeps at it, pressing as deep as he could, and he finds himself smiling at Chan's incoherent pleads. And when Chan cums with a soft cry, he drags a painful scratch on Wonwoo's back over his shoulder and paints Wonwoo's stomach with his cum. Wonwoo presses himself as deep as he could to coax Chan's orgasm to the fullest and eventually goes back to fucking him. Chan's more relaxed now, more pliant and tender in every possible way. His hands go to Wonwoo's jaw, pulling him up, and he gives Wonwoo a soft kiss as if Wonwoo's not using him for his own release. "Love you. I love you." Chan mutters and Wonwoo falters. "My- my Wonwoo." Chan says and Wonwoo cums with a surprised grunt. 

Chan moans the entire time Wonwoo cums and Wonwoo leans down to bite the skin between his shoulder and his neck as he ruts against Chan to ride out his orgasm. "Fuck." Wonwoo lets out, drooling on Chan's skin, and Chan moans. "There's so much." Chan says and Wonwoo groans. Wonwoo tries to push himself up from Chan and he looks down and finds Chan's stomach also ruined by the cum on Wonwoo. Wonwoo pulls back, and pushes back in just to watch Chan squirm under him, but all Chan does is moan and smile, driving Wonwoo absolutely crazy. "I love you _so,_ so much." Wonwoo says and Chan hums. Wonwoo leans down to kiss him and Chan just accepts the kiss with a moan. "I'm gonna take that rest time now, if you don't mind." Chan says and Wonwoo laughs and kisses him again. "Uhm... I might sleep for a bit." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. "That's okay baby." Wonwoo says and Chan holds Wonwoo's jaw and looks him straight in the eyes. "I meant, I'm gonna sleep for a bit." Chan says and Wonwoo finally caught on. "Oh." "Is it weird?" Chan asks and Wonwoo kisses him on his jaw. "If you want to try it then we will. It's not weird." Wonwoo says and Chan kisses him again. 

Wonwoo settles himself behind Chan. He eventually does fall asleep and Wonwoo just breathes him in as he buries his nose at the back of Chan's head until Chan turns and presses his nose right under Wonwoo's throat, now breathing him in. Wonwoo feels sticky and a bit gross but it's nothing he's not used to by now. More than a year together does that to him, he guesses, but he's not really bothered by it all. Chan definitely is worth the intense scrubbing during their showers and Wonwoo's not really one to pass a chance to openly run his hands over the expanse of Chan's skin. Especially since it's Chan who asked for it. Wonwoo runs his fingers across Chan's side, trailing the dip of his waist and the slope of his hips and Chan hums in his sleep.

**_Want Wonwoo to fuck me. Fuck me when I pass out._ ** **Please** **_._ **

Wonwoo freezes. 

If he was being completely honest, he is beyond terrified. If there's one thing he always seeks from Chan it's affirmation. It's proof that Wonwoo's wants do intersect with Chan's needs. That his own pleasure isn't in compromise of Chan's. And he's not exactly sure how that would translate if Chan is promptly, well... unconscious.

Wonwoo has definitely looked it up and he's irked by the number of unsavory and downright disgusting things that show up along with _somnophilia_. Chan has left more than enough hints here and there for Wonwoo to pick up on but no amount of 'research' can help Wonwoo calm the fuck down. He's seen on various blogs and websites about the main concept of it. The feeling of being vulnerable and all that, but Wonwoo still can't help but feel queasy about it. 

**In the ABCs of consensual somnophilia, the C always comes first.** **_Consent_ ** **.** Wonwoo's pretty sure that blog posts should be paid for giving very detailed and very educational content on every topic imaginable. **If you've had drunk sex before, the same concept applies. As long as the consent is clear as they're sober, then thats a green light. But in this kind of area, be aware of more than just spoken consent** . Wonwoo remembers that. If they sound even the least bit uncomfortable, thats already a _no_ . " **There're a lot of gray areas in this kind of topic and there's only one way to fully know when it’s ‘stop’ and when it isn't. The letter A.** **_Always talk beforehand_ ** **.** " And yeah. Wonwoo fucked that one up. He couldn't bring it up before they're already on the bed and all he got from Chan is him begging for it which doesn't even count for a proper conversation. 

Wonwoo's taken out of his thoughts when Chan raises a leg over his and huffs out a warm breath over Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo runs a hand over his thigh and Chan hums softly. **And another thing.** Wonwoo runs his hand over Chan's ass, smoothing out his skin and the sheen of sweat over it. **It doesn't necessarily have to be penetrative sex.** Wonwoo trails his finger over Chan's rim and Chan 's breath hitched as he does. **You know your partner probably as well as they know themselves. Or maybe you even know them better. Just be considerate, be cautious, and be careful.** Wonwoo test it out by pressing his finger in and Chan doesn't react. Wonwoo slowly pushes in, taking it as slow as he can to see how Chan reacts, and he stops when half of his finger is in. He gently presses his other finger against the tender skin of his rim and that's when Chan moans. 

Wonwoo keeps at it, just gently teasing Chan with his fingers with one hand and the other is still wrapped around him from under Chan and pressed gently on his lower back. When Wonwoo pushes in his second finger, that's when Chan tilts his head a bit. Wonwoo looks down and finds him still asleep. He's panting, lips parted as he breathes audibly, and Wonwoo scissors his fingers as best as he could with just half of them inside. Wonwoo hikes Chan up a bit, lifting his leg higher on Wonwoo's waist and that's when Wonwoo feels Chan tighten around his fingers. " _Oh my God._ " Chan mutters under his breath and Wonwoo looks down at him only to find him smiling with his eyes closed. "Hey." Wonwoo says and Chan hums. "Keep going. _Please_." Wonwoo does. He pushes his fingers in completely and he feels Chan stiffens between them. "I don't know if you're okay with anything more than this." Wonwoo says and Chan moans so prettily against Wonwoo's neck that Wonwoo starts to get hard himself. "Just keep going. I'm.. still kinda sleepy." Chan says and he lifts himself up even more. His dick is pressed against Wonwoo's stomach and Wonwoo's dick is just lying against his other leg, right under his fingers under Chan. "Fuck me." Chan whispers, eyes still closed, and Wonwoo's not sure if that's enough of a sober consent or not. "Fuck me with your dick or I'm sitting on it myself." Chan threatens and Wonwoo thinks that's sober enough of a threat. Wonwoo pulls out his fingers and aligns his dick agaisnt Chan's still tender rim and Chan lets out a gorgeous gasp as Wonwoo fuck back inside of him. "Keep going and stay still until I fall back to sleep. Then fuck me until you cum inside of me again." Chan says and Wonwoo moans. 

Wonwoo did as he was told. Sheaths himself completely inside of Chan and runs his hand up and down Chan's skin to soothe him to sleep. And Wonwoo shouldn't find it this hot to find how much more tender Chan feels as he relaxes into sleep. Wonwoo holds Chan's leg up and tries a shallow thrust. Nothing. Chan's definitely asleep. Wonwoo keeps going, just slow and tender that he feels his sanity slip through his fingers with every soft gasp Chan lets out in his sleep. Chan's hard the entire time, pressed against Wonwoo's stomach, and Wonwoo's glad he's too pent up for this to last long because he doesn't want to end up getting addicted to this feeling. He shakes a bit as he cums, filling Chan up for the second- wait, third time today. Chan moans in his sleep and Wonwoo just about loses when Chan's hand goes up the back of Wonwoo's head and touches his hair gently. 

Wonwoo pulls out, doesn't want to end up getting hard again just from being inside Chan, and that seems to be the wrong thing to do because Chan stirs in his sleep and groans. He holds his dick in between them and lets out an annoyed huff. "How... how long was I out?" Chan asks. "Almost an hour." Wonwoo says and Chan grabs his arm from his leg and wraps it around his dick. Wonwoo didn't need any more than that and he kisses Chan as he jerks him off. Chan cums, barely letting out anything as he shakes, and Wonwoo tells him to open his mouth and feed Chan his fingers. Chan opens his eyes to stare directly at Wonwoo, His lazy gaze holding up against Wonwoo as he licks Wonwoo's palm clean. "That was the best sex I've ever had in my dream." Chan says and Wonwoo huffs out a laugh. "You have one more promise but I think we should leave that for later tonight?" Chan asks and Wonwoo nods. "Whatever you want." Wonwoo says and Chan kisses him. 

Wonwoo basically held up Chan their entire time in the shower and Chan refuses to wear anything but his bathrobe as they open the exhaust fan in the bathroom, turn on the A.C. in their room to the max, and then opens the door as they head out of the room. Chan drags him towards the long couch outside in the balcony and claims to want to watch the sunset with Wonwoo. Wonwoo sits back in his bathrobe and Chan sits in between his legs and leans back. "This is the best birthday I've ever had in awhile." Chan says and Wonwoo hums. "I'm glad." Wonwoo says and he remembers the gift still sitting under the sofa. "I have one last gift for you later. I think you'll like it." Wonwoo says and Chan hums. They watch the sun hide beyond the horizon and if Wonwoo closes his eyes, Chan's warmth was enough to make it seem like the sun's still there. 

  
  


Dinner was a lot more mellow compared to the rest of their day. Wonwoo makes sure Chan gets his seaweed soup, cooking by the cookbook Jiwon and Mingyu gave him last christmas, as they wait for their dinner to come and he tells Chan to get the food as Wonwoo takes his final gift from under the couch and hides it in the bathroom by the kitchen. Chan never uses it anyways and it's a lot safer than putting it in his closet where Chan looks for clothes to wear most of the time. Wonwoo sets their dinner on the dining table and takes a couple more photos of Chan as he pushes his glasses up his nose and looks around to decide on which to eat first.

"Oh yeah." Chan says, looking up at Wonwoo. "I kind of forgot to say but I wanted to ask if your friends would be okay with dinner tomorrow or the day after. I'd really like to finally meet them all and not just one at a time." Chan says and Wonwoo blinks. "Sure. Maybe dinner on the thirteenth?" Wonwoo says and Chan nods. Wonwoo messages them all and they seem pretty excited about it. Even Jihoon. "Are they allowed to bring dates?" Wonwoo asks and Chan nods. "Is Jihoon gonna bring someone?" Chan asks and Wonwoo smiles. He loves Chan so much it's unreal. "Oh! Tell them they can but only if Jihoon does too. So it's fair." Chan says, grinning. And Wonwoo's heart skips a beat. "Have I told you how much I love you?" Wonwoo asks and Chan laughs. "Yeah. But it doesn't hurt to keep saying it." Wonwoo pulls him in for a kiss and sends Chan's request. And just like that Jun and Soonyoung are annoying Jihoon to bring anyone, even if it's not Vernon, and Wonwoo messages Vernon about it so he knows to mess with Jihoon when he messages him about it. 

Wonwoo remembers when Vernon was just Hansol to him. Way before he even met Chan. He knows he should've been a bit more supportive with his debut and all but in Wonwoo's defense, he did go through at least three midlife crises in a span of four months. And then there is the time when Hansol thought he should be jealous of Wonwoo for whatever reason and it was kind of fun teasing him then too. "Oh, and tell Soonyoung the place is family friendly so Jiwon can come, too. I really want him there." Chan says and Wonwoo nods. Chan holds his spoon over Wonwoo and he accepts the food and chews as Hansol replies with a thumbs up and a laughing emoji. They talk as they eat and Wonwoo turns off his phone when Jihoon starts calling him. King also gets up on the chair on the other side of Chan and of course Chan ordered something for King. "You know you're the reason he's a spoiled brat now, right?" Wonwoo asks as King shoves his face on his food. "It's my birthday and we all get a treat so shut up. And I spoil you just as much and I don't hear you complaining about that." Chan says and Wonwoo falls back on his last resort and hugs Chan from behind and kisses his neck, successfully distracting Chan. 

Chan admits to Wonwoo, a bit timidly, that he has to tap out of sex for the rest of the day. "I'm... I'm not gonna lie, the last round drained me in the best possible way ever. And I'll definitely ask for it again. But I am out of commission for the night." Chan says and Wonwoo nods, kisses Chan where he's sitting on the counter as he waits for Wonwoo to finish with the dishes, and Wonwoo smiles. "I'm glad to know you at least know when to tap out. I'm gonna be honest with you, I think I'm too old for some of the shit we do." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs. "You are kind of old." Chan says and he smiles. "But I like it. You wear it better than most people do. Like a very fine aged wine." Chan says and Wonwoo sighs. "That doesn't change the fact that you're calling me old." Wonwoo says and Chan laughs again. 

Wonwoo tells Chan to change the sheets on their bed, Wonwoo dries his hands and goes to the bathroom. He picks up the box sitting in the bathtub and opens it, holding it in one hand and hiding it behind his back as he walks up to their bed. "Hey. Chan says, already done and now lying down in the middle of their bed. "About my last gift." Wonwoo says and he crawls up to Chan and maneuvers himself to sit next to him and waits for Chan to sit on his lap. "I got you this." Wonwoo says and he holds it out. Chan stares at the plain black collar with a single ring dangling in the middle and Chan smiles. "I think I have enough collar for you to choose a different one for every day of the week, babe." Chan says and Wonwoo nods, unbuckling it. "I know." Wonwoo says and Wonwoo presses the thick leather against his own neck blindly locks the clasp behind him. 

It definitely isn't the reaction he had expected but. then again. Wonwoo didn't exactly know what to expect. "I was thinking. About what to give you. What I could give to you that only I could. Something I'm good at and something you'd want." Wonwoo says and he feels Chan's hand on his neck more than sees it. "And this is the only thing that i could come up with." Wonwoo says and Chan is still staring at his neck. "It's not the same as yours. I don't- Not like that. I just want you to know that, if you wanted to, you can make me do anything you want me to." Wonwoo says and saying it out loud kind of sounds pathetic but it seems to be the right thing to say given the finger hooked on the ring of his collar, tugging him closer to Chan. "I'm..." Chan says and then he takes a deep breath. Chan pulls him for a kiss, fingers not leaving his collar, and Wonwoo lets Chan lead this one just to see how it'll play out and Chan pushes him gently to lie back on the bed and Chan hovers over him. "You're honestly going to end up killing me if your surprises are gonna keep coming like this." Chan says and Wonwoo smiles. "Just wanted you to know that as much as you are mine, I'm yours, too." Wonwoo says and Chan stops breathing. "Just yours." Wonwoo says and Chan pulls him by the collar to sit back up for a frantic kiss. 

Chan may have tapped out earlier into the night but he damn well made sure that Wonwoo's true to his words. Chan lies back, holds Wonwoo by his collar, and undid his robe as he tells Wonwoo to make himself cum on him. Wonwoo honestly didn't need much other than the soft tugging Chan does as he kisses Wonwoo and Wonwoo cums after an embarrassing new record of five minutes. But Chan didn't give him a chance to be in the least bit embarrassed. He wraps his hand around Wonwoo's oversensitive dick, traces the cum that drools out of the slit, and ultimately breaks Wonwoo apart by making Wonwoo suck on his finger. Wonwoo's hard-on doesn't let up after that and this time Chan jerks him off while he leaves two fingers inside Wonwoo's mouth to drool over until he reaches his orgasm and almost falls flat on top of Chan. "Every time I think I can't love you any more than I do, you surprise me." Chan says and Wonwoo hums, burying his nose under Chan's jaw and licking the sweat off of him. Wonwoo uses his robe to wipe them clean and then ties Chan's robe close for him before settling behind him and draping the covers over them. "Keep it on for the night. Is that okay?" Chan asks, turning to stare at Wonwoo's collar, and Wonwoo nods. "Good. I want to play as soon as we wake up tomorrow." Chan says and Wonwoo thinks he's created a monster. But Chan only ever uses his collar to tug him closer for a kiss and to get his attention and Wonwoo thinks he's okay with this. 

And if Wonwoo wakes up with an uncomfortable itch under the collar, it's completely forgotten as soon as he realizes the mouth on his fingers. It takes him no more than two seconds to wake up after that and Chan pushes him up to lean on the headboard as he rides him and Wonwoo learns the pain and frustration of not being able to hold Chan as he tells him to keep his hands to himself. Chan uses the rest of the day to test Wonwoo's limits and to test his will and Wonwoo eventually breaks when Chan sucks him off and cums down his throat even when he's told he's not allowed to. But this just amuses Chan, soaks up the glory, the satisfaction of knowing that Wonwoo's own strenghts in sex can be turned on him as his weakness, and he figures out that the threat of a cock cage does make one upset beyond comprehension. 

But it's all good. Chan apparently uses this opportunity to delve more into toys he's never found the use for until now and Wonwoo's at his mercy with just a soft tug of his collar. And they spend the rest of the night milking’s Wonwoo’s new found weakness for Chan’s various petnames. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we as a society should start putting men on collars. Lets all put these bitches in their rightful place. I'll start.


	2. I Keep Coming Back (To You))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's day is a social construct created to make couples spend extravagantly on each other and Jihoon told himself at the ripe age of eighteen that he will never fall for it. 
> 
> But at the age of twenty-six, he finds himself in a frustrating position. What could you possibly give someone you think the world of? What the hell could Jihoon possibly give to someone as special as his Hansol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this series literally just grabs me by the balls and then possesses me to write MORE than what i initially had planned. Anyways. It's now 4 chapters and I guess you know where this is heading...

"Woah." Jihoon sighs. He really should start locking that door regardless of who's in here.

"Uh... Nice suit." Jihoon gets up, pushes Seungkwan out, and closes the door on his face. He walks back to his chair and lets Seungkwan laugh for now as he comes back in. "I like it! Honestly. I wish you cleaned up good like this when we work together." Seungkwan says and Jihoon sighs. Jihoon stares at Seungkwan, he's wearing a knitted vest over a white button up shirt so he must be making some kind of on cam appearance. He's never this neat when it's just behind the scenes work. "It's for a dinner, okay? Now tell me what you want or shut up and leave." Jihoon says and Seungkwan hums. "Ah. That makes sense." "What?" " _ Someone _ told me to get you and to tell you that he's here. Underground parking." Seungkwan says and Jihoon huffs. He shuts off his P.C. and looks for his wallet and his phone. "I'm just gonna go and pretend like I didn't see anything. Also going on a nice "dinner"," He said it with actual air quotes, "the night before Valentine's day doesn't make it less sketchy, Ji. Come on." Seungkwan says and Jihoon only had time to look back at him from the middle of looking for his wallet before Seungkwan smiles, winks, and then disappears behind the door. 

Jihoon walks out of the studio and ignores the stares his 'formal' get up is gaining and just heads for the elevator. 

**_me_ **

_ You couldn't save me the trouble of being seen in this and just messaged me that you were here? _

**_sol_ **

_ I didn't send him there for your personal embarrassment _

_ I sent him there for personal gain  _

Jihoon stares at the photo attached on the next message. It's him sitting on his chair, frowning, and Jihoon curses as he realizes what he's done. 

**_me_ **

_ I see him with his phone in his hands almost everytime i see him _

_ i honestly didn't even notice _

**_sol_ **

_ i figured _

_ you look hot btw _

Jihoon scoffs, walks out of the elevator when it dings and the doors open.

**_me_ **

_ alright alright _

_ i'm here. you can flirt with me to my face if you can _

Jihoon laughs at the series of emojis sent back to him and not even ten seconds later, he sees a familiar black car starting to drive up to him. The windows to the passenger seat roll down and Jihoon leans down to see him smiling stupidly at him. "Good evening to the hottest and most successful producer I've ever known." Hansol says and Jihoon huffs out a laugh as he gets in. Hansol rolls up his window for him and before Jihoon could even pull at his seatbelt, he feels a hand on his and he turns only to see Hansol looking at him with a smile. "Can I?" he asks and Jihoon almost rolls his eyes at how cliche everything feels. He nods, turns his shoulder to face Hansol and he feels a hand on his neck right before he gets pulled into a kiss. 

Jihoon would never admit it out loud, but he thinks it's adorable. Hansol seems to have a thing for explicit consent on even the smallest things and it's definitely a breath of fresh air for all the douchebags Jihoon's been with before him. He's just glad he doesn't ask every time he takes Jihoon's hands because God knows how much he does it. 

"Is it too late to ask if we can-" "Nope. The dinner is in half an hour. And we need to get there earlier if we're going to hide your pretty face." Jihoon cuts him off and Hansol smiles that dumb smile he always has when he's with him. "You think I'm pretty?" Hansol asks and lifts the back of Jihoon's hand up to his lips. "I've called you pretty plenty of times." "Not out of sex, you haven't." Jihoon scoffs and tries to pull his hand back but Hansol only laughs as he clamps down on his fingers. "Sorry. I'll behave." Hansol says and Jihoon pulls his seatbelt with Hansol's hand still latched onto his. 

Hansol's in the middle of a little two month break as of now and he did ask his manager, Joshua, if he could go out in a somewhat public place so they're good on that end. "It's a very high end hotel restaurant. And we'll be with a group of guys and one of which has a kid so if anything this could just look like a night out with the bros." Hansol explains and Joshua shrugs. Joshua's actually a really cool guy. And he was pretty supportive and extremely protective of Hansol whenever he needed to and Jihoon honestly couldn't find a single thing to point out as his flaw. But when he caught him and Hansol on his chair, making out, Jihoon will admit he did feel a little bit terrified of him. It's almost like their own little version of "If you hurt my son in any way I will show you how good I am with just a paring knife" talk. 

That sounds oddly specific, yeah, but  _ that _ boyfriend was back in highschool and his father did own a butcher shop. The paring knife was to tell him "this is how good I am with a tiny knife. Imagine me with a cleaver." Jihoon still shivers at the thought of him to this day. 

"Hey?" Jihoon shakes his head and he feels Hansol squeeze his hand. "What?" "Your phone." Hansol says and Jihoon hears it ringing in his coat pocket. Jihoon pulls it out and sees Wonwoo's name before answering it in loudspeaker. " _ Hey. There's a back entrance on the right side of the building. Tell them your names and that you're Lee Chan's guests. _ " Wonwoo says and Jihoon thanks him. " _ Of course. Anything for our superstar. _ " Wonwoo says and Hansol huffs. "Shut up. We're almost there. are the others there?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo laughs. "Mingyu and Soonyoung are. Chan's currently dragging Jiwon around the buffet tables. I think Mingyu's a little worried that Chan might take his son away from him." "I wouldn't blame him. Have you seen your boyfriend with Jiwon?" Jihoon argues and Wonwoo scoffs. " _ Your boyfriend's no better. _ " Wonwoo says and Jihoon turns to Hansol only to find him smiling. "Whatever. We're almost there so maybe call Junhui and ask where they are?" Jihoon says. " _ Was just about to. See you. _ " Wonwoo ends the call. "What is it with you two and Jiwon?" Jihoon asks and Hansol laughs. "I don't know. I just... I really love kids. I think they're cooler than most adults, to be honest. And Jiwoon's really smart so talking to him is fun." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. "Have you thought about having kids of your own?" Jihoon asks and Hansol turns quiet. He turns to look at him and finds him smiling at him instead of looking at the road. "Is this you suggesting we have sex without a condom on?" Jihoon tightens his fingers and squeezes Hansol's hand hard. 

They manage to get there without crashing and Jihoon gets a promise from Hansol of putting an effort to behave right before they're escorted toward where Chan and the others are. They were led from the back and Jihoon had to grab Hansol by the hand to keep him from being distracted by the kitchen. Jihoon thanks the staff and it didn't take them much to see their table at the corner given how tall most of his friends are. "Hey." Jihoon says and he turns to Hansol to fix his tie and flatten out his suit. "I'm not doing much tomorrow." Jihoon says and Hansol blinks. "Oh?" "Yup. And I was thinking you could stay the night." Jihoon says and Hansol visibly tenses. "Just... Let's just survive the night without any major damage. I get that this is a kind of safe zone but I just don't want you to get into any trouble because then I'd get in trouble with Joshua and I don't think you want another month of us just meeting with Joshua in the room." Hansol shrugs. "I don't mind if he watches." Hansol says and his smile immediately drops as Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "I mean no. Definitely not. I'll be on my best behaviour and I won't drink so I can drive us home responsibly. I'll even sign something for the restaurant if they ask me to." Hansol says like he studied for it and Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Just have fun and don't go overboard. That's all I ask." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. They make their way to their friends and Jihoon smiles at the feeling of Hansol's hand in front of their table. 

Jihoon realizes that Chan was right. They haven't gone out all eight of them before. Much less all nine of them. Jihoon gets the impression that Jiwon is kind of afraid of him but ever since he introduced Hansol to them he pretty much warmed up to him immediately. Jihoon also sees Wonwoo and Jun talking with their eyes, Seungcheol falls into a conversation with Chan and Hansol with Jiwoon, and Soonyoung watches Mingyu as he watches his son talk. "He's a lot better with people now." Jihoon offers and Mingyu looks up at him and nods. "You guys definitely helped. Especially Vernon." "Vernon and Wonwoo together have made Jiwon famous enough, too. His classmates' parents keep asking about them." Soonyoung says and Mingyu laughs. "They did ask permission to post pictures of him." Mingyu says and Jihoon laughs. He remembers that. Mingyu had dropped Jiwon at Soonyong's studio for the day and it just so happens to be the day he was working on Hansol's last comeback last year. Jihoon definitely didn't expect to see Hansol on the floor coloring in Jiwon's book as Jiwon colors the other end. 

Domesticity surprisingly suited Soonyoung better than any of them could have ever imagined. He's a lot more grounded in a way. He doesn't act completely different but before he was more or less the one they had to reel in. He doesn't run off anymore but he still has that bounce on his steps that Jihoon thinks even Mingyu can't make him let go. The same kind of applies to Wonwoo, honestly. The way he looks at Chan is absolutely sickening but it's the good kind of disgusting, you know? The kind of disgusting that says he'd have a pen for Chan even before Chan knew he had to write something. 

It's the kind of disgusting Jihoon hates to admit that he's grown to like himself. 

Hansol presses a phone on Jihoon's chest as he wraps his arms around Jihoon from behind. "You left your phone on the dining table." Hansol says, pulling him in, caging him. "No schedule tomorrow, right? No writing or anything?" Jihoon asks him as he unlocks his phone and Hansol answers with a groan, burying his nose on the back of Jihoon's head, and slipping his hands under Jihoon's shirt. "Nope. I'm officially yours until next week." Hansol says and Jihoon turns off all his alarms and puts his phone on mute, not even on vibrate.

God, he's gotten this weak so fast and for what? 

Hansol's kiss takes him by surprise. It starts from the edge of his hairline, the skin between his neck and ears, and he stays there as Jihoon shivers. "Why? Do you have something in mind we can do tomorrow?" Hansol asks and Jihoon hates how he can feel how his lips form the words against his skin rather than hear it. "You know better than to start something you can't finish." Jihoon says and Hansol's hand goes up his chest and right under his neck. "I love it when you moan like that." Jihoon cuts himself off, not even aware he was moaning to begin with. He pulls Hansol's hand out from under his shirt, reaches back over his shoulder to grab Hansol's shirt, and pulls him in as he turns to lie on his back. "You're such a little shit, you know that?" Jihoon says, trying to make himself seem threatening as Hansol smiles at him as he hovers over his face. 

Hansol kisses him like his life depended on it. His hands are where they always are. One is a sturdy weight on his hip, pushing him down, and a gentle one on the side of his neck as he swallows every moan Jihoon doesn't bother to hold back anymore. "What do you want?" Hansol asks and Jihoon tugs on the bottom of his shirt. Hansol pulls back, stays on his knees on either side of Jihoon's legs, and takes off his shirt that Jihoon's brain translates into a scene from a korean version of Magic Mike. He pulls Hansol by his waist and splays his palms on his skin as he kisses him again. He tastes like mint and the disgustingly cinnamon flavored mouthwash he made Jihoon buy for him in his place. "Wait. Fuck. We're out of condoms." Hansol says and Jihoon groans. "Uhm..." Jihoon is an idiot.

Jihoon is a really horny idiot.

"We're both clean, right?" Jihoon says and Hansol's reaction is instantaneous. 

He leans down, slips his hands under Jihoon's shirt and slips it off him, making Jihoon raise his arms over his head, and Hansol leaves his shirt around his elbows, holding his arms down as he kisses him. "Please tell me you mean it." Hansol says against his neck and Jihoon gasps at Hansol's teeth. "Just don't cum inside, yeah?" Jihoon says and Hansol nods. He pulls Jihoon's shirt off completely and goes back to attacking Jihoon's neck with his mouth. "Have I told you how fucking hot you are?" Hansol says and he out right bites Jihoon where his neck meets his shoulder. It's embarrassing how hard Jihoon already is from just this and it's all the more embarrassing when Hansol palms him under his boxers and laughs. "I just realized something." Hansol says and he pulls Jihoon's boxers off and uses his toes to drag them down Jihoon's legs. "You must be prepared for you to say yes." Jihoon rolls his eyes. "Do you want to fuck me or are you gonna run your mouth the entire night?" Jihoon asks and Hansol moans. "I wanna fuck you. Very much so, please." Hansol says and Jihoon nods. "Then get to it." "Yes, sir." Hansol says, grinning, and he reaches blindly towards Jihoon's bedside drawer as he keeps kissing at Jihoon's skin. "Will you let me do the honor of opening you up?" Hansol asks and Jihoon sighs. "Just shut up and-"

Jihoon doesn't like being cut off. It's been a reoccurring thing everywhere he goes, really. Apparently men have this ingenious idea that there is a standard that he gives you the right to speak or interrupt other people if they're above that standard. Jihoon's not the perfect example of that so-called standard. In simple words, he's not "man enough". Physically. He's not that tall and his face definitely doesn't get him the same response as, let's say, Brad Pit. And it's how the world works. So Jihoon just says "Fuck it" and completely fucks over that so called system. He's not ashamed of his height and he can definitely weaponize his face enough to give him a long list of names who's fallen for it. He started working out, got Soonyoung hooked on it too so he won't be the only one, and now when someone cuts him off he just looks them in the eyes and asks if something in the way he was talking made them think their opinion was asked. The terrified and completely speechless look is definitely a satisfying proof that it works all the time.

But Hansol is, once again, another exception for that. 

"Fuck. Keep going." Jihoon says, swallowing to keep himself from drowning on his own drool as Hansol mercilessly works him open with two fingers. "God, Jihoon. You're shaking." Hansol says, using his other hand to spread Jihoon's knees further, and Hansol moans when Jihoon cards his fingers through his hair and tugs on it gently. "We haven't done this in a month. Give me a-  _ Fuck! _ GIve me a break." Jihoon's already out of breath. "I'd record how you sound like right now if you'd let me." Hansol says, nipping at his jaw, and he pulls his fingers out only to push in three. The burn makes Jihoon go slack under him and something about it urges Hansol to kiss more of his skin. "Wanna make you cum with just this." Hansol says and Jihoon moans. "You think you can make me cum with just your fingers?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. He pulls off to stare at Jihoon and his smile is just as intoxicating as it was on their first time. "You know very well how good I am with my fingers." Hansol says and he kisses Jihoon. "You're better on the guitar, if I'm being honest." Jihoon says and just then, Hansol twists his hand, pushing his fingers as deep as they can go, and then curling them in, letting the soft tips of his fingers drag heavenly against his insides. Jihoon tightens his hold on Hanol's hair and bites his lips to keep him from moaning any louder. "Louder. Please. Don't hold back." Hansol says and Jihoon tenses as Hansol's fingers rubbed right past it. Hansol watches his face as it happens and he pulls out and pushes back two fingers to press right where Jihoon needs him to and Jihoon cums. Loud like Hansol asked him to, and Hansol kisses half of his screams as he kept pressing deep inside him, milking every drop, as he cums untouched. 

"Fuck me now or i'm gonna go to sleep right this instant." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. He pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up before leaning down and kissing Jihoon. He aligns himself against Jihoon and pushes in gently, holding himself back because he's sweet like that, and Jihoon savors the blissed out broken expression Hansol has on his face as he bottoms out. "So good for me." Jihoon says and Hansol whines. He groans low, almost like a moan from his chest, and Jihoon sees his arms shake on either side of him. "Are you good, babe?" Jihoon asks, pressing a hand on the side of Hansol's face, and Hansol leans in to the touch. "God, yes. I just... Fuck, you feel so good, Ji. I'm- Fuck, Jihoon." Hansol moans out his name and Jihoon feels like passing out. He pulls Hansol down, hugs him as he lies on top of him completely, and Jihoon almost feels disgusted by his cum smearing in between them. Almost. "Do you want to make this last?" "I honestly felt like cumming when you came on my fingers." Hansol admits and God does Jihoon want to ruin him. "Do you wanna cum inside my ass?" Jihoon asks and Hansol pushes himself up so fast it startles Jihoon. And then he makes the face and Jihoon moans as he feels Hansol cum inside. 

"Oh  _ God _ . I'm-" Hansol shakes, gasping, still cumming as he pulls out, and he hovers over Jihoon, hunches over him as he cums on him, and Jihoon just watches. "Fuck. Sorry. I'm...  _ Oh my God _ ." Hansol says and Jihoon sits up and forces Hansol to look at him. "Hey. I'm fine. It's fine." Jihoon groans. "I'm honestly kind of flattered." Jihoon says, teasing him to lighten the mood, but Hansol looks completely embarrassed. As if Jihoon would hold it against him. "Babe. I mean it. We were both pent up. You're very stressed. It's fine." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs heavily. Jihoon pulls him by his chin, kisses him the way he knows he'd like, and it was enough to get Hansol's attention. "I don't think I can get my dick up with this kind of  _ humiliation  _ weighting on me like this." Hansol says, because he's dramatic and still in his early twenties. "We both finished. I take that as a win." Jihoon says and Hansol groans. "I can't believe i managed to fuck up the first time we did it without a condom." Hansol says, like it's such an unimaginable and tragic thing, and Jihoon just watches quietly as Hansol pouts and complains about himself. Hansol eventually grabs his shirt from the foot of the bed and starts wiping at Jihoon's stomach down to between his ass. He helps Jihoon with his boxers and shirt and he claims to be too tired to get another shirt so he curls himself behind Jihoon, shirtless, with just his sweatpants on. Hansol promises an endless list of things to make up for his poor performance and it starts with an offer of a do-over right as they wake up and a promise of breakfast after. 

And true to his words, Jihoon wakes up with a gentle hand over his boxers, a hand on his chest under his shirt, and lips on his neck. Jihoon moans, gives Hansol a show of stretching to wake himself up, and presses down on the hand on his boxers. "Good morning." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. If Hansol could be summarized into one thing, like rounding him down on the nearest one whole description, it would be putting on a show. Obviously, his job requires him to do the literal definition of this but Jihoon means it on every level. He makes sure to physically show you what he means. His appreciation, his dislike, his love. "Flip around for me." Hansol whispers against his ear and Jihoon turns and lets Hansol hold his waist as he pulls his ass up, not giving Jihoon any warning nor sign of anything and just shoves his mouth against Jihoon's ass. 

Jihoon thinks maybe this is Hansol's way of making  _ him  _ cum embarrassingly fast so it'd be fair but all Hansol does is lick him up and presses the tip of his tongue gently against his rim. Jihoon reaches back to grab Hansol's hair but Hansol grabs him by the wrist and takes his other hand as well, pulling them back and holding them down right above his ass. Jihoon's face is shoved onto his pillow as Hansol sucks a bit on his rim and Jihoon feels his thighs shake. Hansol pulls him up awkwardly by his arms and Jihoon groans at the teeth on his shoulder. "Do you wanna sit on my face or can I fuck you now?" Hansol asks and Jihoon hopes he's not still sleeping because if he is then God better not wake him up for a good four hours. 

Jihoon ends up on his back, Hansol's legs making his thighs spread wider on either side of him as he pushes his entire length inside of Jihoon. "Fuck." Jihoon moans, pulling Hansol by the neck and tugging on the hairs at the back of his head. Jihoon smiles at how hard Hansol's concentrating, as if afraid he'd do the same thing again, and Jihoon's nothing if not evil. He takes Hansol's hand on his waist and laid it gently on his navel, right under his belly button. "I can feel you right here." Jihoon says and Hansol's face was a mix of frustrated and horrified. "Ji, please. Shut up." Hansol says and Jihoon nods. "Okay." Jihoon takes Hansol's hand again and leads it up to his lips. "Then shut me up." Jihoon says and he sucks on the tip of his middle finger, flicks his tongue on it once, and Hansol closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. "Jesus." Hansol says and he pulls out all of a sudden and fucks back in. It completely ruins Jihoon's hold on Hansol and he uses that as his opportunity to press two fingers down Jihoon's tongue as he fucks him with that relentless rhythm that only a certain amount of work out and extensive dance training can grant someone. Jihoon wraps his fingers around Hansol's wrists, on the one on his waist and the one pressing fingers down his tongue. He gives Hansol the reaction he knows will affect him the most and he whimpers and tries to close his jaw a bit on his fingers, making him lock eyes with him. Jihoon leaves half assed scratches on Hansol's wrists and he sways his tongue against Hansol's fingers. "You're so fucking hot like this." Hansol says and he holds Jihoon's jaw without pulling out his fingers and turns his face to mark up his jaw and the sides of his neck with bites and hickeys he knows Hansol would keep abusing for the next couple of days. "And you're so hard for it, too." Hansol says and the hand on his hips move to grab his dick and Jihoon chokes on a moan. 

It's suddenly too much for him. Hansol's hands are soft and strong and oh so innocent in Jihoon's head that just being held by them nudges that little fucked up button on Jihoon's brain, reminding him of all the dirty deeds he'd taught Hansol himself. "Are you gonna cum, Hoonie? Am I doing good? Am I good?" Hansol asks, nipping at his earlobe, and he definitely isn't thinking of having Hansol talk dirty on at least one track on his next album as he cums particularly hard on his boyfriend's hand. The fingers in Jihoon's mouth move away much to his dismay but Hansol's mouth keeps his mouth busy enough for Jihoon to not complain. He gasps into the kiss as Hansol keeps fucking into him and Jihoon feels just a little bit more weak as Hansol whispers "I love you." right against his lips. 

In all of the twenty six years of Jihoon's life, twenty of which he can say he's fully aware of his actions and all, he has never ever been the one to like being out of control. Maybe it's the only child in him that enforces this but Wonwoo was the first to point it out. Even in school way back in those dark times of his high school, Wonwoo had told him he didn't always have to micromanage everyone one of their group mates. Jihoon is obviously shocked by this revelation because why shouldn't he tell people what to do if he can do their shit better. If anything, he's helping them. But since Wonwoo did turn out to be the very first guy who wouldn't budge with his wants, he kind of ended up liking him more. But not it that way. More in the 'you're a new kind of person in my life and i'm gonna keep you' type of way. Then comes Seungcheol, another brat. And then Soonyoung and Jun crash into their lives in college. 

Then there's sex too. And just like everything else in their lives, Jihoon overshares with Wonwoo. Which was a mistake. Because Wonwoo didn't even blink as he offered his dick as practice for Jihoon. In Jihoon's defense, he still didn't have his current mindset back then. So given his physique and all, he just assumed he had to be the bottom most of the time. And Wonwoo was good. Better than a virgin should be. But it's enough for him to have the self satisfaction of making Jihoon fall apart that he agreed to lie and to say that Jihoon did not like bottoming at all. And that he didn't cum multiple times. And that they didn't fuck till early in the morning because of the 'finally getting to fuck someone' adrenaline going through them. Although being sore did help their cover story a bit because to other people, they just think Jihoon's too much of a top that it hurts getting dicked once and not because he and Wonwoo had googled various sex positions that may have involved his body turning in a way that it normally shouldn't. 

But Jihoon's kind of done with that. Heavy emphasis on the Kind of. He still thinks the whole bottom or top thing that depends on your physical traits is utter bullshit and he will never openly enforce that by admitting he likes taking it up his ass. Jihoon calls it his version of going against the current of social constructs made by men in power and Wonwoo calls it spite.

Basically the same difference.

But Hansol is a whole other equation Jihoon had to figure out.

Because he's younger which breaks the 'older guy tops' narrative but he's built like a fucking greek statue with his pretty brown eyes and soft skin. So Jihoon absolutely didn't know where to situate himself. And he obviously didn't even want to make their then professional relationship into anything more but Hansol's really really good with words. His confession will always be the kind of narrative Jihoon hopes he can physically hold because it's honestly something he doesn't want to ever let go. And as much as he crowds Jihoon's space, pinning him on a wall, pushing him against the back of Jihoon's studio's door, or hovering over Jihoon on his bed. He does it with Jihoon's permission. Consent is hot, Jihoon definitely agrees. But he thinks there's a fine line to asking consent to just asking the other person what they could or couldn't do. It’s almost like knowing his place and knowing better to assume he’s allowed to do something. Jihoon knows that doesn't make sense because that is very much the definition of consent but he just can't word it out right. 

Hansol does that a lot to him. 

Imagine being a songwriter who's so fucking in love you can't even use words.

"Fuck. I'm close. I'm- Fuck, can I? Jihoon...  _ Please _ ?" Hansol asks, begs, and Jihoon moans with their lips just barely apart. "Go ahead, babe. Fill me up." Jihoon says, feeling a bit of awkward weight on his tongue as he says it, but it's forgotten as soon as Hansol's tongue distracts his. Hansol cums with a couple of hard thrusts against Jihoon's prostate, a bruising hold on his hips, and a gentle hand on Jihoon's neck as they kiss. He moans prettily against Jihoon's tongue and it makes Jihoon's half hard dick twitch especially since he keeps shaking throughout his orgasm. He pulls out and Jihoon can feel a bit of cum still come out and paints his thigh. Hansol's hand leaves his waist and immediately runs it through Jihoon's hair. "I love you so much." Jihoon says, voice hoarse, and Hansol grins at him, sweaty, gorgeous, perfect. "Happy valentines day." Hansol says and Jihoon hums. "I have chocolate for you in the fridge." Jihoon says and Hansol hums. "I am okay with just eating you for the rest of the day." Hansol says and Jihoon pinches the side of his neck and they both laugh. 

  
  


Hansol was enough of a gentleman to offer Jihoon his help in fingering the cum out of his ass under the warm spray of the shower. Jihoon can't see any possible ulterior motives in this so he lets him. Let's Hansol press his back against the cold glass wall of his shower with his mouth against his as his fingers work him open. Jihoon couldn't say no to the offer of a blow job right then as well because he's still a man and he's pretty sure the image of Hansol, wet and beautiful, with his mouth around Jihoon's dick, on his knees, is forever going to haunt his mind every time he feels fingers pressed up his ass. Jihoon offered Hansol the same when they moved to relax a bit more in the bathtub but Hansol declines and just asks for Jihoon to sit on his lap, facing him. They make out gently in their warm bath until it's threatening to get cold and Jihoon thinks it's a sign of maturity when neither of them get hard by the end of it. 

Jihoon gets to ogle at Hansol wearing his clothes as he makes them breakfast and Jihoon offers to make coffee only to be carried back to his seat. "Don't just manhandle me like that. It's degrading." Jihoon huffs. Hansol smiles and kisses him as if that'll make up for it. "I just want to take care of you today, Ji. Come on." Hansol says and God  _ damn _ . Jihoon's not strong enough for this.

Hansol sets Jihoon's coffee machine and leaves it to make the coffee as he cooks... something. He pulled out a few of the fruits in Jihoon's fridge and a couple of eggs as well and Jihoon gets up and stands besides him as he whisks something. "I'm making you american style pancakes." "I thought you were making  _ me  _ breakfast." "Come on. It's good. And healthy. And you don't even have to do anything. Just sit and chew and look pretty because I'm gonna be feeding you anyway." "Just sit and chew? What about swallowing?" Jihoon asks and Hansol drags him back to his chair and sits him down. "You've never had a problem with swallowing before, Ji." Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs as Hansol winks at him from the other end of the counter. 

The thing about Hansol is he pretty much has Jihoon all figured out. And it absolutely terrifies Jihoon sometimes. But most times he just patronizes Jihoon and his 'constant need to prove something'. Like 'demanding' to be the little spoon and then explaining that he doesn't care if he's taller than Jihoon. Or splitting the bill on their dates because "the notion that the 'man' has to pay for a date is stupid. And if only one of us pays then that is practically the same." and then he'd smile at Jihoon. Or right now, sitting on Jihoon's lap and feeding him like he said he would and Jihoon gets a little dizzy at everything because Hansol kisses him softly after every bite. "You okay?" Hansol asks, taking a bite of the pancakes as well, and Jihoon nods. He wraps his arms tighter around Hansol's waist and opens his mouth when Hansol tells him to. 

Since Jihoon is a bit neurotic, and that's a direct quote from Wonwoo, he thinks something horrible has to be coming for him to have something this good right now. And it's not just baseless anxiety, too, because it's happened before. Way too many times before. 

They practically just lie on Jihoon's sofa for the rest of the morning, not that there was much of it left given how late they got up, and Jihoon orders in food as he watches Hansol snore quietly on his chest. Jihoon was about to ask the delivery guy to just leave the food out in front of the door because he can't find the strength and will power to wake Hansol up. Now he definitely understands that one emperor or whatever who cut off the sleeves of his royal robe to keep his lover from waking up. Jihoon takes a deep breath before gently flipping Hansol over, making him lean back on the back of the couch as he slips away, but Hansol grabs his shirt and peeks one eye open. "Where are you going?" Hansol asks, frowning a bit, and Jihoon tells his heart to shut the fuck up as he takes Hansol's hand from his shirt and leans down kiss the back of it in front of him. "I ordered in food. I'll just get them from the door, okay? You can sleep some more." Hansol groans and sits up, eyes still closed. Jihoon has half a mind to pull out his phone and take a photo but his phone vibrates again and he rushes to the door. He apologizes to the guy, thanks him as he takes the bag from him, and he's glad the delivery guy was nice enough to not actually leave his food by the door. Jihoon brings the food to the dining table and was about to ask Hansol if he wanted to eat when he sees him with his head thrown back, sleeping while sitting up, and Jihoon definitely takes a photo of this. 

"Hey." Jihoon wakes him up again and Hansol blinks at him and stares. "Come here." Jihoon lies back and Hansol follows him. Jihoon props a pillow on his head as Hansol wraps his arms around his back and chest. " 'M sorry. I don't know why I'm so tired." Hansol says, almost whispering, and Jihoon runs his fingers through his hair. "It's okay. Sleep some more. I'll still be here when you wake up." Jihoon says and instead of going back to how he was before, Hansol scoots higher, hiding his face under Jihoon's jaw, his nose poking the side of his neck, and he feels goosebumps all over his body as Hansol takes a deep breath with his nose pressed that close against his skin. "You're the best." Hansol says and he presses a chaste kiss on Jihoon's shoulder before tightening his arms around him. Jihoon prays to God that Hansol can't feel how stupidly loud his heart is being right fucking now because  _ what the fuck? _ Jihoon can't remember the last time he had obsessed over someone's attention like this. Can't remember the last time he physically longed for someone to be this close to him. 

He can't remember a time when he loved someone as much as he loves him. 

Wonwoo's words from almost a year ago still haunts him today.  **"Looking at him now, hurts. I can't make him like me when loving him like this is just killing me inside."** And Jihoon thinks that's a good sign that Wonwoo's self preservation is still intact and also a good sign that Jihoon's is non-existent. 

**"Looking at him now, hurts."**

Jihoon wonders if  _ 'hurt'  _ is the right word for it. But he thinks it's almost the same as Wonwoo's situation. Hansol is definitely too pretty, too good, too amazing, too perfect. Too much for someone who's just like Jihoon. Hansol's too much of a good thing and Jihoon is reminded of this every time he looks at him. Every time he so much as thinks about him. And it's not about deserving him, either. Jihoon is just scared. Every good thing he's ever gotten had something terrible tailing it right after. And after all the good years he's had with Hansol, he can't even imagine the kind of ugly that's coming for him. But all he knows is that it's worth it. He's worth it. 

Hansol wakes up smiling, humming contently as he leans against the fingers in his hair. "Hey." Hansol says and he moves to lie down on top of Jihoon. "Should I invest on a Jihoon sized pillow to make me sleep better?" Hansol says and Jihoon scoffs. "Sure. Just don't print my face on it or something." Jihoon says and Hansol takes a deep breath with his face under Jihoon's jaw. "I don't think it'd be the same. Though. Unless you install a mechanical arm that plays with your hair until you fall asleep." Jihoon says and Hansol pinches his arm. "What? I mean it. I'm pretty sure you were a cat in your past life." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. He pushes himself up, sits on Jihoon's thighs as he pouts down at him, and Jihoon just stares.

Jihoon pulls himself up, grabs Hansol by the collar of his sweater, and kisses him. Hansol hums, wrapping his arms over Jihoon's shoulders, and Jihoon can feel him smiling against his lips. "What was that for?" Hansol asks, pressing his forehead against Jihoon’s, their mouth barely apart as they breathe each other’s air. And Jihoon just stares. He finds himself doing this more now and he’s not sure if it’s something to be concerned about. "Just reminding myself that I can kiss you as much as I want to." Jihoon says and Hansol blushes furiously almost instantly.

"You're such a sap." Hansol tries to push him, pull away from the attention, and Jihoon slips his hands under his shirt now, running his fingers on the skin of his back, and Hansol bites his lower lip as he has his hands on Jihoon's chest. "You're so cute when you get shy." Hansol pushes him away by his hands on his chest and Jihoon just wraps a hand on the back of Hansol's neck and pulls him in to kiss his throat. Jihoon takes note of everything. The way Hansol's hands turn from pushing him away to fisting at his shirt. The way his thighs clamp down and shake against Jihoon's sides. How his moan breaks slowly into a soft whine. "Do you wanna have lunch?" Jihoon asks against his neck and Hansol falls forward against Jihoon. "You're evil." Hansol says, panting, and Jihoon kisses his shoulder. "I love how sensitive your neck is." Hansol's breath against his ear just urges him on even more but reels himself in and pushes Hansol back enough to kiss his lips. 

As much as he'd like to keep Hansol on his lap, he coaxes him up on his feet and asks him to get the take out from the table as Jihoon makes more coffee for the both of them. Hansol fixes everything on the table as Jihoon pours coffee on a couple of tall glasses and adds ice and then pours milk up until the glass fills to the top. 

Yes. Jihoon is drinking coffee with  _ milk  _ now. And he has a can of whip cream in his house, too. 

Hansol has ruined him.

"You're supposed to  _ drink _ the coffee with the whip cream." Jihoon says as Hansol bites the whip cream from the top of his glass. He sips a bit of the coffee after stirring it with the straw and Jihoon watches as he stirs it enough to mix the whip cream along with the drink. The table has two dozens of chicken wings, a box of pizza, and the can of whip cream on Hansol's left. They completely ditched plates and utensils and just ripped the top half of the pizza box and poured half of each box of the chickens. "This one is garlic butter and the other one is just seasoned." "Seasoned?" Hansol asks and Jihoon nods. "Honestly i don't really know but it's kind of like spicy barbeque." Jihoon says and he grabs one and takes a bite out of it. "It's kind of sweet, too." Jihoon says and he holds it over Hansol's mouth. He takes a bite out of it and he chews at it with a frown for a couple of seconds before smiling. "It's good." Jihoon reaches for a couple of slices of pizza and Hansol passes him the small bottle of hot sauce they both love to put on literally anything and Jihoon pours an unhealthy amount on top of both slices. 

In a perfect world, this could be Jihoon's weekly weekend routine. Sleep, sex, store bought food. But in a perfect world he feels like he couldn't possibly appreciate this as much as he does now, here, in his little world now. The pizza is a treat for both of them given Hansol's "properly monitored meals" and Jihoon's lack of needing to eat when he's working. The chicken is the same but it's a lot less greasy and a lot more common in both of their diets anyways. It's one of the things about dating an idol but it's far from being the worst thing about dating an idol. Scratch off any fantasies of going on a date anywhere outside and this one isn't much of a bother for Jihoon. He likes Hansol better than Vernon anyways. 

"I have an idea for a song." Jihoon turns and finds Hansol rolling his pizza from the tip to the crust. "And you wanna write it with me?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods. "I wanna know if you'll like it first." Hansol says and he takes a sip of his coffee. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" Hansol asks in a serious face and Jihoon stares. "I can't say that I do." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "I wanted to go along with the same feel for Don't Wanna Cry. People really loved that and I wanted to be more on hands in writing, you know?" Hansol asks and Jihoon nods. "I think that's a great idea." Jihoon says and Hansol smiles at him. "And I have this, uhm, idea. So I recently just rewatched Goblin again-" "You really need to let that go, babe." "Listen. The ending is sad, yeah. But it's still a happy ending. And in her second life she finds him, still. But what if he didnt?" Hansol argues and Jihoon raises an eyebrow. "So reincarnation but-" "But they live their lives and just walk past each other in the street as if they weren't the most important person in their previous life." Hansol finishes and Jihoon feels like he should be a little bit terrified with how sad this song will be. "Is there any particular reason why this is the topic you want?" Jihoon asks and Hansol takes a huge bite of his rolled pizza and turns to raise an eyebrow at him. He shakes his head as he chews and clears his throat after swallowing. "I told you. Goblin." Hansol says and Jihoon nods. "So this isn't you hinting on anything?" Jihoon asks and now it's Hansol's turn to stare at him. "What?  _ No! _ If anything I'm writing this song because I'm not gonna end like every other idiot who gets another chance at life. Do you think this is the first life I've loved you?" Hansol asks and Jihoon laughs. "Honestly, yeah. I don't have much knowledge about my past life. Or lives, i don't know." Jihoon says. "Why? Do  _ you  _ think this isn't your first life with me?" Jihoon asks and Hansol shakes his head. "I don't think I'd love you this much if it were the first time." Hansol says and he grabs a couple of napkins from the table to wipe his hands before turning in his chair to face Jihoon. He holds Jihoon's face in his hands and kisses him. "I think I'd love you within an infinite number of second lives I'm granted. I will simply go to you in all of those lives because i just hate being forgotten." Hansol says, laughing, and yeah. Nothing in his twenty-six years of living could have prepared Jihoon for Hansol. 

They finish their late lunch like that, pressed close with Hansol's phone playing their playlist of random songs from all over the world, and Hansol's not so subtly feeding Jihoon more than letting Jihoon feed himself. So Jihoon takes his hand and licks the sauce off of his fingers. Hansol definitely stopped but he tormented Jihoon even more by getting hard right then. It's adorable, really, but Jihoon's not above dropping whatever he's doing just to take care of Hansol. But Hansol told him it's fine and to just ignore it and Jihoon has to physically keep himself from laughing as Hansol struggles to ignore it. They boxed what's left of the chicken, threw out the boxes, and then washed up after Hansol's done with licking the butter off of Jihoon's lips. They lounge around the couch again, sitting back with Jihoon's laptop open on his lap as Hansol curls around his left arm, hunched over as they watch  _ Sing Street _ again like they don't watch it everytime they meet up. Jihoon switches into just water seeing as he's trying not to rely much on coffee on his days off and he does intend on going through the bottles of beer he has in his fridge later tonight. 

Jihoon feels his phone vibrate next to his leg and he sees a notification on a post Wonwoo and 'Vernon' made. "I'm guessing this is Joshua?" Jihoon shows Hansol his phone and Hansol nods. "Posting pics with the  _ bros _ ." Hansol says and Jihoon snorts. It's two of the endless photos Wonwoo and Chan took last night and the ones they chose to post are ones that'll make you look at Jiwon more than any of them. Jiwoon is sitting in the head of the table with the rest of them sitting on the sides and he's waving at the camera, caught in the middle of a laugh, and the second photo is them breaking into their own laughter. "He's adorable." Hansol says Jihoon nods. Their little 'squad' has garnered a lot of attention over the months but this is obviously better than every fucking news site drawing random storylines from a bowl and using them on Wonwoo and Hansol. And then using Jihoon as the line that connects everything. His personal favorite is Hansol coming in between Wonwoo's friendships with Jihoon and Soonyoung so Wonwoo decided to debut as a model to 'compete' against his fame.  _ "I'm blaming  _ your _ fans, by the way." _ Wonwoo had said to Jihoon and Jihoon groaned. At least not it's just attention that they put on themselves and not news sites creating their own narrative.

"Is Mingyu really okay with us posting about him and Jiwon? Sometimes I feel guilty... 'Cause like, I definitely wouldn't want this kind of limelight if i had a choice." Jihoon laughs and locks his phone. "He is. Besides, if anyone so much as pose as a threat to him or Jiwon i'm pretty sure Soonyoung could very much make them regret it." Jihoon says and Hansol sits up from his side and looks at him. "Soonyoung?" Hansol asks and Jihoon laughs. "Trust me. You haven't seen Soonyoung's ugly side and I pray that you never have to. And besides, you're a pretty great dancer so I doubt you'll know how he is when he's terrifying." Jihoon says and Hansol blinks. "I don't know how i should be taking this. I thought you were the terrifying one in the group." Hansol says and Jihoon raises an eyebrow at that. "I am. Why? Is that your type? Is the up and coming male solo idol Vernon into bad boys?" Hansol rolls his eyes and Jihoon grabs his wrist and pulls him back. "Don't tell me you have the hots for Soonyoung now?" Jihoon asks and Hansol laughs as he pulls away. "Soonyoung's more, how do i say this... Uhm, the type who are nerdy looking who are actually terrifying. I like the terrifying ones who are actually nerds." Hansol says. Jihoon leaves his laptop on the coffee table in front of the couch and pulls Hansol to his chest as he lies back on the couch. "Also I really like being a little terrified of you. It means I did exceptionally well fo you to actually like me back, if that makes sense." Hansol saysa nd Jihoon laughs. "Where you actually scared of me?" "You told me that if I'm just gonna waste your time, I should just leave and find a much more incompetent producer to waste their time on me." Hansol says and Jihoon smiles. "In my defense. I am an asshole to everyone." " _ Am _ ?" "What? I'm not going to suddenly be nice to people." Jihoon says and Hansol sighs. "I'm a lot nicer to people I know. Like, acquaintances and all. But strangers are different." Jihoon admits and Hansol just looks at him and nods. "Alright. Okay. For me, though, I feel like you're putting more effort into being an asshole because you don't want to seem nice to everyone." Hansol sasy and Jihoon glares at him. 

Disregarding the fact that he would literally do anythign he could for Hansol, how fucking dare he call him out so easily like this? 

Hansol smiles at him and plays with the collar of Jihoon's shirt as Jihoon sighs and frowns. "You're not that hard to read, you know? You think the world isn't fair so you started being unfair to it, too. I get it." Hansol says. "I don't owe anyone anything." Jihoon says and Hansol nods again. "I know. And the world doesn't deserve any of your kindness." Hansol says and Jihoon sighs. "Stop agreeing with me. It's weird." Jihoon says and Hansol laughs. He wraps his arms around Hansol's shoulders and pulls them back to place his hands on his hair. "I just like how you're mean to everyone but me." Hansol admits, closing his eyes and smiling, and Jihoon snorts. "Makes me feel special in a way." Jihoon laughs at this and doesn't say any more than that. 

They finished the movie, just stayed on the couch with Hansol pressing himself as close to Jihoon as he could, and then decided on what to get for dinner. But as soon as Hansol had his phone out to order, Jihoon's phone started ringing. Seeing the name and given that it is valentine's day, Jihoon sighs before answering the call. 

_ "I think I'm about to cross a very important line in mine and Jun's friendship that I obviously do not want to ruin in any way and I need your help." _ Wonwoo says, frantic, and actually sounding distressed which makes Jihoon feel distressed. "Uhm... Okay? Specifics. I need you to be more-"

_ "Chan is currently making out with Seungcheol in our bed and I'm like, hiding in our bathroom with a very confusing hard on." _

Okay. Jihoon definitely did not have to put this on speakers.

He holds his phone up over his ear and tries not to laugh at his boyfriends terrified yet blushing face. "Why don't you take care of our dinner while I take this call, yeah?" Jihoon asks and he gets up and walks to his room. "Wonwoo I swear to God if this is some kind of elaborate prank you and Junhui pulled I will personally see to it that both of you are to be relieved of your balls." _ "Last time you told me if ever I'm about to do something stupid and probably life changing, I go to you." _ Wonwoo says and Jihoon sighs. He really, really needs to think about which ties to keep and which ones he shouldn’t. "Do I even wanna ask?" Jihoon says and Wonwoo sighs. _ "Last night it was a conversation with Jun. It was just like, you know, _ conversations with Jun. _ Then he joked about how he and his boyfriend are into watching and how  _ my _ boyfriend is into being watched and how Seungcheol is gonna be alone Valentines day evening because Jun has a flight to catch going to Singapore or something and I thought we were just joking and all. You know? Like ' _ Ha ha bro our boyfriends are so hot ha ha'  _ But then when we were leaving last night, he and Chan got to talking and then Chan and Seungcheol were talking and then Chan like, grabbed my balls in the car ride home-" _ "Okay, Wonwoo? Stop."  _ "What?" _ "Breathe, Wonwoo." Jihoon says and Wonwoo heaves audibly through the phone. "So Jun seduced you and your boyfriend?"  _ "Yes?  _ No?  _ I feel like he seduced my boyfriend into seducing me into sleeping with  _ his  _ boyfriend." _ "What?" Jihoon asks because what the fuck? "Okay. Just... Oh my God why are my friends like this?" Jihoon says out loud and Wonwoo groans. "Are you calling me because you're feeling forced to do it?"  _ "What? Have I done something recently that made you think I have it in me to  _ not _ like two naked men in my bed? Jihoon, I have  _ two extremely hot men in my bed. _ Both of which are asking me which of them i want on my face while the other-" _ "A simple answer would be enough, Wonwoo." Jihoon cuts him off and Wonwoo takes a deep breath. _ "They all talked. We all did. Of course I'm not opposed to it. I feel like this is God's way of making up to me for giving me a shitty life."  _ "You don't even believe in God, Jeon." _ "I might start believing now if this is his planned life for a sinner like me." _ Jihoon laughs. He just had to. "Okay. What I'm hearing is, there's three grown men in that penthouse, all consenting, to have a good time?" Jihoon asks and Wonwoo stays silent. 

_ "But... What do you think about it..? I don't... Is this alright?"  _ Wonwoo asks and now it's Jihoon's turn to feel like he's heaving. 

**_“I don't want to lose the respect you have for me one day, okay? I did a lot of fucked up things before and I don't want to do something stupid that'll make me lose this. Us.”_ **

**_“Then if you're about to do something fucked up, tell me about it first. You haven't held yourself back from oversharing in the decade we've known each other.”_ **

"What I think is that you're talking to me with a boner in your bathroom when you could be having fun with what I'm assuming is your version of heaven." Jihoon teases and Wonwoo sighs. _ "You're making me  _ lose  _ my erection." _ Wonwoo says and Jihoon laughs. "What do you want me to do about it? Just- Do me a favor and  _ never  _ tell me about what happens from here on out. I mean... I love you and all, but I really could not give a fuck about how you get your dick wet." Jihoon says and Wonwoo lets out a deep breath. A relieved one. _ "Fine. Maybe don't message us for like, three days?"  _ " _ Gross _ . Alright. Bye, I'm hanging up now. And you assholes better not bail on the eighteenth or I'm gonna actually start cutting some dicks off. If it were up to me i wouldn't even let you know about it but i know Hansol would want you there. Don't try me Jeon." Wonwoo laughs.  _ "Fine. Okay uhm. Bye. And, again. Don't expect a message for like, three days."  _ Jihoon cuts off the call, laughing at how he knows Wonwoo knows he means nothing of it, and he shivers. Soonyoung should be glad he's never on this side of the phone call when their friends fuck up. Jesus. 

"Am I allowed to ask?" Hansol asks as he walks around the couch and Jihoon groans. "You didn't hear anything. You don't know anything. And if you ever suggest a threesome, give me a heads up one month before." Jihoon says and Hansol clears his throat. "Are you... Are  _ you,  _ like, into that?" Hansol asks and Jihoon turns to find him squirming at the other end of the couch. "Do I strike you as a _team player_ in any way?" Jihoon asks and Hansol sighs. "I was jealous of your make up artist just three months ago because i watched him put lip gloss on your lips. No, Hansol. I'm not into it. But if  _ you're _ into it then, like i said. Heads up. One month ahead of time." Jihoon says and Hansol slams a pillow on his face. " _ Asshole _ . I was just asking!" "It's cute how vanilla you are." Jihoon says and Hansol slams the pillow on his face two more times before just throwing it towards his face and sitting cross legged on his end of the couch as the pillow drops.

"I'm gonna be serious for a moment, okay?" Jihoon says and he scoots closer to Hansol. "Is there anything at all that you want to try in bed? Anything at all." "Ji, come on." "I'm serious. Remember what you told me about, like, bottoming?" Jihoon asks and Hansol's cheeks flush a bit as he nods. "I'm gonna tell you now what I told you then." Jihoon says and he takes Hansol's hand. "I don't care. I'm good with what you're comfortable with." Jihoon says and Hansol nods. "So do you have something you want to try in bed?" Jihoon asks again and Hansol shakes his head timidly. "That's good. That's okay. But if there is, then just tell me, yeah?" Jihoon asks and Hansol nods, still not looking at him. Jihoon rolls his eyes before taking Hansol's jaw in his hand and making him look at him. "How are you still this shy about sex. Do i need to remind you that you literally just came in my ass this morning?" Jihoon asks, teasing to make Hansol a lot less tense, and it works. It always works. "Shut up. I just... This is all new to me. Like- Anything I want to try with you is everything that's going to be my first and I don't want to like, fuck that up by bieng a complete idiot." Hansol says and Jihoon nods. "I mean... i'm not exactly as experienced as you make me out to be, babe." Jihoon admits and Hansol leans onto him, letting his shoulder bump into his. "Let's just... Okay. No more talk about sex. We were gonna watch something." Hansol says and Jihoon nods, lets him change the topic, and he lies down and rests his head on Hansol's thigh as they wait for their dinner.

Dinner was left over chicken, pasta that they mutilated by pouring an ungodly amount of cheese onto, and a heart shaped chocolate ice cream cake that Hansol cut raggedly in the middle to post on his instagram. Two more movies later, Hansol makes hot chocolate for both of them. And after the third movie, Hansol has Jihoon under him on the couch, licking the insides of his mouth as he runs his hands on Jihoon's skin.

Sex was a lot more calmer now that they're over the  _ "i've wanted to fuck you for weeks now"  _ phase and Jihoon's first orgasm feels less like punch in the gut and more like making his body relax as Hansol sucks on the tip of his dick. He offered to return the favor since he is more than happy to make Hansol cum on his face again given how much he really loves it, but he tells him he'd rather get on with making Jihoon feel good. Which Jihoon think is cheating because he obviously can't say no when Hansol asks so prettily if he can fuck Jihoon. 

Jihoon definitely is gonna regret this someday but feeling Hansol finish inside him without a condom is probably gonna make him addicted to the feeling. It feels gross and Jihoon's mind is making him feel filthy for liking the warmth that comes with it. And the way Hansol splays a hand wight under his stomach just fucks up with Jihoon's body, making him get tighter, like a non-verbal confirmation that Jihoon loves this as much as Hansol does. And what's even worse is when Hansol doesn't get soft after. "Ji..." Hansol mumbels, whining under Jihoon's neck as he licks the sweat on his jaw. "Keep going." Jihoon tells him and Hansol groans before moving again. Jihoon feels more or less a bit useless as he lies on his now stained sheets, taking what Hansol would give him, and moaning every time Hansol pushes in deeper or angles his thrust right at his prostate. Jihoon just lies pliant even as Hansol flips him over gently, pressing his dick against the soiled sheets with every thrust he makes. Jihoon whites out for a second when Hansol wraps an arm around his waist and grabs his dick to coax his orgams once again and Jihoon cums with a broken moan on Hansol's hand. Hansol's orgasm wasn't far behind and he spilled inside Jihoon again but this time with his mouth biting down on Jihoon's shoulder. 

"Do you wanna just sleep on the couch?" Jihoon asks as he stares at the sorry state of his bed. Hansol was in the middle of putting on a shirt and he turned to Jihoon, smiling. "I feel like I should be apologizing." Hansol says and Jihoon snorts. "Not really. Most of this is my cum. All of yours was just fingered out of me in the shower, remember?" Jihoon says and Hansol throws his towel at Jihoon. "I'm good with the couch. As long as I have you in my arms." Hansol says and Jihoon nods. He's a lot more used to Hansol's lack of restraint in saying stuff like this but Jihon's still a bit taken back by how he says it without a hint of sarcasm at all. He takes the pillows and pulls them out of their covers before dragging Hansol out of the room. Jihoon invested on a huge couch for this exact reason. He plops one pillow on one end and waits for Hansol to lie down first and he opens his arms up for Jihoon and Jihoon lies down with his head on Hansol's arm and his face pressed up on his chest. Smelling his body wash along with Hansol's own smell is enough to make Jihoon drift slowly into sleep and adding Hansol's arms around him like this just makes Jihoon want to sleep for far longer than he knows he should. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone act surprised at the wonchancheol insert. please. at least PRETEND like you're shocked please

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY CARAT DAY TO EVERY SINGLE CARAT OUT THERE <3<3<3  
> if you're a carat in a happy and HEALTHY relationship, have a day.


End file.
